


Now I've Got You (In My Space)

by est_in_manus



Series: Latch [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Epilepsy, Everyone tries to help, F/M, M/M, References to Child Abuse, References to religion and homophobia, Seizures, Stiles and Derek try to plan a wedding, Wedding Planning, college planning, it's proven comical at times, more tags to come, trigger warning: homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/est_in_manus/pseuds/est_in_manus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Derek and Stiles are happy to get married, there's just one problem: They can't seem to find a venue! On top of that, it's senior year for Lydia and Isaac which means graduation and college stress. Lydia's already chosen her college, but was it the right decision? Isaac is selling himself short, but he's positive it's what is best for him. Derek just wants Stiles to be happy, but what happens when it seems like nothing makes him so? Stiles wants his wedding to be amazing, but is he making sure Derek gets a say in anything? Allison warned him wedding planning was insane. He just didn't think it would be THIS insane. Erica watches as her family runs around like crazy people, but she knows everything work out. It has to.</p>
  <p>Right? </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>The final installment to the Latch Series.</b><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! I totally didn't realize it'd been almost two months since I worked on this story. I have to tell you, I needed that break, though. I'm back with a fresh new outlook on ending this series. It's bittersweet, but it has to happen, right? More notes to follow at the end!

**BEA CONHILLS COWWUNITY COLLEEGVPPL ICVTION OF VD WITTVNCE**

Isaac squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his temples. He’d been reading things all day and his brain was just ready to shut off completely on him. He knew the title was wrong, he just had to focus. 

_Breathe, Lahey._ He told himself. _Try again._

When he opened his eyes, the words looked a lot clearer to him. 

**BEACON HILLS COMMUNITY COLLEGE APPLICATION OF ADMITTANCE**

Community College wasn’t his favorite choice, but he had to start somewhere, right? His past grades over the years weren’t exactly University level. Sure, he could try to appeal for them to consider him due to his disability, but wouldn’t that just be trying to milk the system? Besides, maybe a two year school would be a good start? He could get an Associate’s Degree and then Universities wouldn’t even look at his High School transcripts. 

“Isaac can you and Lydia help me with my science project this weekend? I’m supposed to make a volcano.” Erica asked from the other side of the kitchen table. 

Besides, Isaac wasn’t exactly ready to leave behind something he just got recently: A family. He could stay in Beacon Hills and still keep his family for a little while. 

“Sure, but only if we can make it explode.” He said. 

“I don’t know…My teacher said a student last year did that and turned all the students red.” 

“Well then…We’ll just have to turn the entire classroom red this year.” Lydia said. “Don’t worry, bug. Isaac and I know a few Hales who are masters of disaster.” 

“I exercise my right to remain silent on that topic.” Derek said, sneaking into the kitchen when no one was looking and making Lydia jump in her chair. 

“What happened to the bell Stiles was supposed to get you?” She snapped. 

“He could find one that was my color.” He snarked. 

“What a shame.” 

“Don’t start or you won’t eat. Speaking of your uncle, where is he this afternoon?” 

“Said something about a wedding venue,” Isaac said, not looking up from his application. “Didn’t think you would be home.” 

“Didn’t think I would- My schedule is written on the board like he’s asked of me every week.” Derek said, dragging a hand down his face. 

“Hey, I’m just a messenger.” 

“This man is going to kill me before we even say ‘I do.’” 

“Don’t even think about dying. My dress is too cute for you to die before I wear it.” Lydia said. 

“We don’t even have a place, how do you already have a dress?” Derek grumbled. “So where was this venue? Did he say?” 

“I think he said it was just outside of Beacon Hills, like the traveler’s lodge or something.” 

“The lodge? How does he expect to afford that?” 

All three kids looked at him expectantly. 

“Oh silly me, how could I have forgotten?” 

“Seriously, Dr. Hale.” Lydia smirked. 

“You’re all grounded.” 

“I didn’t do anything!” Erica cried. 

“The night’s still young.” Derek shrugged. “So lemon pepper chicken or tacos tonight?” 

“Pizza!” 

“Chinese.”

“What about Hawaiian Barbeque?” 

“…Lemon pepper chicken it is.” Derek sighed. 

He should have known better than to ask two hungry teenagers and a nine year what they wanted for dinner. He was going to make sure they ate healthier even if he had to force feed them

The front door opened and closed followed by a loud sigh in the doorway. 

“Why are people so money hungry, I don’t understand!” Stiles called. “It’s like they think we all have an abundance of it. I’m trying to get married, not go into debt!” 

“In most countries, it’s pretty much the same thing.” Derek said, pecking his boyfriend on the lips. “I take it the lodge is a no-go?” 

Stiles leaned down and kissed both his nieces on their heads, ruffling Isaac’s hair last. 

“Even though I know you’d probably pay their asking price without a second thought, it was way too much. They wouldn’t even lower it when I told them we’d just get married and have the reception somewhere else. People suck.” 

“Word,” Isaac agreed. “Hey if it’s just community college do I still need to take the SATs and ACTs?” 

Stiles leaned over and looked at Isaac’s application. 

“No, it’s not necessary, but it would mean you get to bypass any entrance exams for core classes. Community College, huh?” He asked. 

Isaac shrugged. 

“I figured it would get me ready for a bachelor’s degree. I’m not exactly a genius when it comes to school, it’s more beneficial if I slowly integrate, if that makes sense.” 

“It makes a lot of sense,” Derek agreed. “Some people genuinely freak out when they go straight into university after high school. They just can’t handle it as well as others. I watched my freshman class dwindle down dramatically in the first three weeks when I was in school.” 

“That’s motivating.” Lydia muttered. 

“What are you thinking of studying, Isaac?” Stiles asked. 

“It might sound insane but I’m considering criminal justice.” He said quietly. 

The room fell silent, everyone unsure how to respond. 

“…Do you think it’s a bad field to go into?” Isaac asked.

“No! I think it’s an awesome field, it just took me by surprise is all.” Stiles said. “I think you’d do really well with criminal justice.” 

“It sounds like a pipe dream, but I want to stop what happened to me from happening to other kids, you know?” 

“That isn’t a pipe dream at all, Isaac.” Lydia said. “Social work is a really hard career path, but it needs people like you.” 

“Like me?” 

“Yeah, people who care.” 

“That has to be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Isaac snarked. 

“I’m full of surprises today.” 

“Well miss surprises,” Derek said. “Put the books to rest for an hour or two and help with dinner. I need the rice cooker.” 

“You know you have the most muscle in the whole house, why am I getting you the rice cooker?” She asked. 

“Because my muscles are sore.” 

“Well maybe if you and Stiles actually slept at night instead of ba-”

“Nope! Not okay! Change the subject!” Stiles shouted. 

Clearly it was going to be a dinner night like any other. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek pulled his shirt off, looking for his pajama bottoms in the dresser as Stiles brushed his teeth in their bathroom. 

“All I’m saying is we should at least _ask_ if they’ll honor our ceremony. I mean there’s no harm in asking, right?” It was indication of how well they knew each other that Derek understood what Stiles said, even with his mouth full of toothbrush and paste. 

He pulled his bottoms up and tightened the drawstring.

“Sure, but Stiles let’s be logical here. The likeliness of a Roman Catholic Church honoring a gay marriage ceremony is about equivalent to your dad going vegetarian.” Derek said. 

“Hey don’t joke, I think I almost have him.” Stiles said. 

“Alright, baby. Whatever makes your day brighter.” 

Derek snaked his arms around Stiles’ waist, kissing the back of his neck as he brushed his teeth.

“You know, it’s really hard to do normal household things when you’re distracting me like this.” Stiles said. 

“Stop being so easily distracted, then.” Derek said, kissing his neck again before unraveling himself from Stiles. 

“Hey I didn’t say to stop!” Stiles called after Derek’s retreating body. 

“You didn’t say not to, either.” 

“Man, you’ve been around your little sister a lot lately, haven’t you? I get enough sass from her at work, I don’t need it here too.” 

“It’s hereditary,” Derek said. “Hey why didn’t you call me about seeing the venue with you today? Don’t tell me you didn’t think I would be home, you knew I was here.” 

Stiles shrugged as he walked out of the bathroom, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it aside. 

“I honestly didn’t think you’d be interested in coming. I figured you would just tell me something like ‘whatever makes you happy.’” He said.

“When have I ever given that kind of attitude? I’m just as invested in all of this as you are. Did you forget? I asked _you_ to marry _me_.”

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry. They had an opening for an appointment today and I took it without really thinking about it. I just wanted to see what they were offering.” Stiles said. 

“Well next time ring me up, even if I’m at work. I’ll take off and we can go look together, yeah?” Derek asked. 

“Yes sir,” Stiles saluted. “So will you come with me when I go to ask the church if they’ll hold our ceremony?” 

“Man, you are just hell bent on this, aren’t you?” Derek chuckled. 

“Yes I am. Mom was Catholic, Dad is Catholic, I was raised Catholic. I feel like my mom would have loved it if I got married in the same church they did.” Stiles explained.

“It’s not that special, it’s one of the main churches in Beacon Hills. Pretty much everyone has been married there. It’s where Scott and Allison got married last year.” 

“Derek, I’m serious…” He said. “We could always pick another place for the reception, it could even be your parents’ back yard like they suggested. I just…I want to at least see what they’ll say.” 

It was the look that really got Derek. The pleading eyes that Stiles was giving him would make him rob a bank at gun point if Stiles asked. The McCall wedding was the first time in years that Derek had actually stepped foot in a church. He didn’t agree with half the stuff the church discriminated against. It was like a popularity contest, or who knew who. But if Stiles really wanted to try, then who was he to keep his fiancé from that?

“I’m not necessarily religious,” Derek said “But I was baptized catholic. If asking the church is something you really want to do, then we can go ask them later this week. It’d probably make my parents happy. They were married there, too.” 

“Really? See? It was fate that we found each other. Our parents were all married in the same place.” 

“Like I said, almost everyone’s been married there.” 

“Don’t ruin this for me, Derek. I’m fragile.” 

“That’s a bold faced lie.” Derek said, pulling Stiles down on top of him in bed. 

“Hey, Lydia said we barely sleep as it is. I think we should at least try tonight.” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s lips. 

“Who needs sleep? Not us. Definitely not us.” Derek mumbled back. 

“Pretty sure we both require sleep with our occupations.” 

“Yeah but I’m engaged to an extremely attractive high school teacher and I have a lot of fantasies I’ve yet to play out.” 

“…You make a valid argument, Dr. Hale. I can’t say I didn’t try.” Stiles said. 

“You fought valiantly,” Derek responded. “Now take your pants off.” 

“Such a way with words.” Stiles crooned. 

Derek lifted the covers over their heads. Seconds later both their pajama bottom flew out from under. 

They went to sleep. Eventually. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek’s day started with being called in early for an emergency and didn’t stop until well past lunch time. He was sitting in the lounge with his head leaned back and his eyes closed when someone tapped on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and found Allison’s looking down at him. 

“You look like shit.” She happily said. 

“Thanks for the boost to the ego,” Derek mumbled. “I have to say, with my years of being a nurse, and the last one sort of being a doctor, I never had to deal with a kid getting their fist stuck in their mouth until this morning. How does that even happen?” 

“Very carefully,” Allison said as she sat down across from him. “At least you only had to deal with a fist in the mouth. I had a much more…scarring situation.” 

“Oh? The one kid from this morning?” 

“Surprisingly he’s almost seventeen.” 

“Oh man, what happened? You have another boob-touching attempt?” Derek asked. 

“As screwed up as it sounds, I would have much rather had that. No, mine also involved something stuck.” 

“Oh don’t tell me…” 

“Pretty sure you’re assumption is spot on.” 

“Oh hell no,” Derek shook his head. “What was it? Toothbrush? Pen or pencil? Phallic shaped vegetable?” 

“Try a water bottle.” 

“A water bottle?!” Derek shot up right in his chair. “How the hell did he get that….you know what? I don’t want to know.” 

Allison shrugged.

“I’ll never understand the male experimenting period in puberty.” She said. 

“Trust me, it’s a dangerous topic. Most people need Jesus after discussing it.” 

“You seem chipper today,” She changed the subject. “Something exciting happen last night?” 

“Nothing you want to hear about.” Derek answered honestly. 

“I’ll take your word for it. How goes the wedding planning?” 

“Frustrating,” he said. “Stiles wants to ask the church to hold our ceremony. I don’t think it’s going to go well.” 

Her eyes widened slightly as she nodded understandingly. 

“Father Marcus is pretty cool, but exactly how cool, I’m not sure.” She said honestly. 

“Exactly. I know it’ll mean a lot to Stiles, but I don’t want him to get his hopes up.” 

“Who knows, maybe it’ll go really well? It’s not the nineteen-hundreds anymore.” 

“True, but most of the world is still living with the nineteen-hundreds mentality.” Derek said. 

“Also true,” Allison said. “But its Beacon Hills, keep an open mind.” 

Derek’s pager went off, signaling the abrupt end to his needed break. 

“I’ll try,” he said. “Anyway, duty calls. You guys still coming over for dinner tomorrow?” 

“When have you ever known me to miss out on not cooking?” Allison asked. 

“That’s fair. I’ll see you later.” 

“Have fun!” 

Derek waved lazily over his shoulder as he left the lounge. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“It’s just so frustrating,” Cora said for the umpteenth time that day. “You’d swear it was my parents going to college and not me. They’re fighting over whether I should be a lawyer or a doctor. I can’t even get a word in.” 

Like typical lunch time fashion, Lydia, Isaac, and Cora were hiding in Stiles’ classroom. He didn’t mind in the slightest, but sometimes he wished they would find a different hang out spot. 

“Which one do you want to be?” Stiles asked. 

“Neither! I don’t want to follow my parents _or_ Derek. Not that I think they’re in horrible professions, I’m just not cut out for either of them.” She said. 

“Well what do you want to study, then?” Lydia asked. 

“No, you’ll laugh at me if I tell you.” 

“Oh come on, that’s not true.” Isaac said. 

“You’re secrets are safe with us.” Stiles joked. 

“Okay fine,” she said. “I…I want to go into architecture.” 

“…What?” Isaac and Lydia said together. 

“I want to be an architect,” Cora repeated. “I want to build things, contribute to the world, all that fun shit.” 

“Language,” Stiles warned. “I have to be honest with you. I totally wasn’t expecting that. I figured you were going to say some kind of cop out like Hospitality or Psychology. But wow, architecture? I can see it.” 

“Really? You’re probably the only one.” Lydia said, earning her an elbow in the side from Isaac. 

“I think that’s really cool, Cora. You’ll be an amazing architect.” He said. 

“You always know what to say to me.” Cora said. 

“No making out in my classroom or I’ll flunk you both.” 

“But then you’d have us again next year.” She noted. 

“Ugh you’re right, I don’t need that either.” Stiles said. 

When the bell rang for their last class of the day, Isaac and Cora stood and made their way to the door. Lydia, however, didn’t have a last period. The perks of being a senior on track. It was also Stiles’ prep period. 

“You know, speaking of College…I’ve yet to hear anything about where you planned on going, Lydia. Have you sent in your applications yet?” He asked.

“Huh? What? I haven’t decided where I want to go yet.” She said quickly. 

“Well where are you looking?” 

“Oh, you know. Places.” 

“…Like?” 

She sighed, seeing there was no easy way out of the subject. 

“Well Stanford is an obvious choice. USC, maybe? It’s farther down south, but a good school.” 

“Have you looked at MIT?” Stiles asked. 

“I’ve looked at it, yeah.” Lydia said. 

“Your mom went to MIT, you know.” 

“Yeah I know,” she said. “It’s just a little…far.” 

“Don’t let that stop you. You go where your heart tells you, okay?” 

Called it.

“Yeah but I wouldn’t be able to see you as often as if I went to Stanford or USC or even Berkeley.” Lydia tried. 

“And it would definitely break my heart, but you need to make your own decisions regarding your future. I will stand behind any school you decide and do my best to visit you whenever possible.” Stiles said. 

Lydia was quiet, staring at a spot on the floor. 

“Hey,” Stiles said. “You know Erica isn’t going to hate you if you move away, right? She’s little, but she knows you leaving is a big possibility.”

“It’s like you read my mind,” She joked. “I just…I don’t know. It’s a lot to think about, you know?” 

“Believe me I know. If I could choose again, I totally would.” 

“Where did you apply to?” 

“Every school your mother did. And the worst part? I got into every one of them.” He said. 

“And you decided on UC Berkeley?” 

“Unfortunately,” he said. “Not that it isn’t a good school. It’s a great school, it’s just…my heart was set on going to your mom's Alma Mater, MIT. Your grandpa stopped me, though. He just doesn’t know it.” 

“What do you mean?” Lydia asked. 

“He saw all of the college applications on the kitchen table and when he saw I was accepted into MIT, I watched his heart sink. Jules left for college and didn't come home until she was pregnant with you years later. I knew he was sad that I might have done the same, minus the pregnant part." He joked. "I’ll never tell him and I hope you won’t either, but that moment made my choice for me. I couldn’t leave him alone out here in California while Jules and I were in Massachusetts."

“I chose Berkeley because it was close by and I could visit any time I wanted. Part of me was afraid to leave, too. But I couldn’t leave your grandpa out here all alone.” Stiles explained. 

“Wow, I never knew that.” Lydia said. 

“No one did,” he said. “And I kind of planning on keeping it that way. Dad would never forgive himself if he knew he kind of pushed my decision. I don’t want that to happen to you, though. You choose where _you_ want to go, not where I want you to go. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Lydia said quietly. “I promise.”

“Good. Now help me grade these papers so we can get out of here right away.”

Lydia took a stack from Stiles, her mind running four different directions. Little does Stiles know she’s already made her decision. In fact, she should have been receiving more information from that college in the weeks to come. 

She only hoped she made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! It seems like even though their little family is all together, people are still apart! Hopefully everything works out, right?  
> How did you guys like the first chapter? I know it seems like I'm just jumping right into it, but I promise there's reasons for it ;].  
> For my non-American readers:  
> Community College is a two year school that offers Associate's Degrees.  
> SATs and ACTs are exams that Americans take for Universities. They're scores help them get into finer schools. It's all kind of bullshit, really. But that's just my opinion.  
> I'm basing BHCC on the community college out here in Las Vegas, NV. Sorry if that upsets people. 
> 
> I know I said my Allydia fic would be posted at the beginning of May but I let it sit and simmer for a little while. I want it to be good, so I'm working on it slowly. I'm really almost done, though. It's going to be a oneshot, so there's that. I'm excited for people to read it! 
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up for this. I want to say in about a week, but let's be realistic. When have I ever been faithful to my own deadlines ;]. 
> 
> Comments, questions, and feedback are always welcome! 
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Until next time :]
> 
> -John


	2. Consider Me Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He picked up his phone again to text Stiles back. 
> 
>  
> 
> **I’m sorry I’m not going with you. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.**
> 
>  
> 
> _Work is important, I know that. You’re almost there, no need to screw it up now!_
> 
>  
> 
> **You’re important, too.**
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks, Stud Muffin. I’ll remember that. ;]_
> 
>  
> 
> **I changed my mind. You can keep Scott.**
> 
> _Baby come back!_ Stiles texted back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BEFORE READING, PLEASE SKIP TO THE END NOTES**

Stiles opened his eyes and stared at the spot just below his window, watching the shadows dance on the floor. The house was quiet, save for the small draft coming in from the window. It was obviously early in the morning if no one else was awake yet. He missed the days where he could sleep through an atomic bomb falling next to his house. Lately he was the first one up thanks to his stupid internal alarm clock. That and stress. He didn’t try to take on all the stress, but with planning a wedding, taking care of three kids, and worrying about Lydia and Isaac’s futures, he couldn’t help it. 

It was Saturday, though, and Saturdays meant he could sleep in. In fact, most Saturdays Derek was also able to sleep in since he had the afternoon shift. Stiles rolled over and saw his fiancé fast asleep, laying on his stomach with his face crushed against the pillow and his mouth slightly open. His features were much softer when he was sleeping, the resting scowl melted away and making Derek seem much younger. Between the two of them, Derek was always better at hiding when the stress really got to him. Partly because he usually looked angry, anyway. 

Stiles nudged closer to Derek, about to go back to sleep, when an annoying buzzing started up somewhere in their room. No, not somewhere, because Stiles knew exactly what it was. He sighed in frustration and shoved at Derek to try and wake him up. 

“Derek,” Stiles said. “Baby, your phone is ringing.” 

He was out like a light, the clear signs of a rough evening beforehand. 

“Derek,” Stiles said louder, making him jolt awake. “Your phone.” 

Derek rubbed his eyes then reached behind him for his phone. 

“Hale,” He grunted, stifling a yawn. 

“Hydra,” Stiles mumbled to himself. Derek never appreciated Stiles’ Marvel references.

While the former was occupied, Stiles reached for his own phone to check the time and any possible messages. It really _was_ early. The kids wouldn’t be awake for at least another hour. Maybe he and Derek could get a little alone time in before the house woke up to begin its day. 

“Got it, I’ll be there in forty-five.” Derek said, hanging up the phone and tossing it across the room with a little too much force. 

Well, so much for that idea. 

“Problems?” Stiles asked. 

“I have to go in early,” Derek said with annoyance. “Apparently Morrell called out and there are a lot of patients to see, Allison is slammed.” 

He threw back the covers and stomped over to the dresser. There were a few things Stiles learned from living with Derek: First, the cup with his and Stiles’ toothbrushes had to be on the right side of the sink with the toothpaste on the left side. If it wasn’t that way, Derek’s whole day was ruined. Since Stiles liked to clean the bathroom at least every two weeks, it was a bi-weekly occurrence that Derek got mad at him for moving them. 

Second, while showering together was actually one of Derek’s favorite things, he could _not_ use the bathroom while Stiles used it too. For example, if Derek had to pee and Stiles was brushing his teeth, he would wait until Stiles was done. Or God forbid Derek had to brush his teeth and Stiles was…occupying the bathroom, he would wait right outside the door and complain the entire time that Stiles was taking too long instead of just brushing his teeth. Derek liked privacy in some instances, which was probably fair since Stiles was usually too nosey for his own good. 

Lastly, and Stiles’ personal favorite, if Derek had to wake up on someone else’s terms, he was far from happy about it. In fact, he was pretty much the adult equivalent of an eight year old throwing a tantrum. Today, though, Stiles felt like throwing a tantrum with him. 

“Are you serious? You were home really late last night, can’t they just pull a doctor from another floor?” He asked. 

“They already did that,” Derek grumbled as he forcefully shoved his leg through a pant leg. “Allison’s the only specialist right now, there should be at least two.” 

“You’re technically not a doctor yet,” Stiles reminded him. “Do you really count?” 

“Unfortunately when we’re short staffed, yes.” 

“But…” Stiles began. “We were going to see the priest today.” 

Derek stopped what he was doing and deflated slightly. 

“I know,” he said. “And I’m sorry, but I can’t tell them no.” 

“No, I get it,” Stiles said, trying to hide his disappointment. Judging Derek’s expression, it didn’t work. “That’s what I get for trying to marry a super hero.” 

Derek smirked, pulling his shirt over his head and stepping into the bathroom to try and freshen up. When he came back out, he walked over and pulled Stiles up for a deep kiss. 

“I love you and I’ll be home as soon as I can.” He whispered.

“I’ll be waiting.” Stiles whispered back. 

Derek kissed him again and headed for the stairs. Stiles waited until he heard the door close before finally sighing his frustration out. He picked up his phone and glared as he typed out his message. 

_This isn’t a joint relationship, you know. Stop stealing my fiancé! >:[_

He was totally kidding, but at the same time not really. He loved Allison to death but at the moment he hated that she and Derek worked together. 

**I’m sorry!** She texted back. **I’ll buy you a bag of curly fries to make it up to you.**

_It better be a big bag._

**The biggest.**

He put his phone down and threw his arm over his face. If Derek wasn’t going to be around then he would just go back to sleep for a little longer. Later he’d just have to steal something of Allison’s. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“If you ask me,” Scott said with a mouth full of pancake. “I think Morrell is slowly pulling herself out of the hospital.” 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked. 

Normally Saturdays were family breakfast, but it seemed like everyone had to work early, including the Sheriff. Instead, Stiles made Scott come over and hang out. Take that, Allison. 

“Well haven’t you noticed this isn’t the first time she’s done this? In fact, she’s been doing it quite a lot. There will be days or shifts where she just decides she’s not going in. It screws everything up. I think she was offered another position somewhere with more pay.” 

“She wouldn’t do that…would she? I mean she’d at least wait until Derek’s finished with his residency and all that stuff, right? If she leaves too soon, everything he’s been working towards will be forced on hold until they find another specialist to train him.” Stiles thought aloud.  
Scott shrugged, pushing his pancake around to soak up the extra syrup. 

“She may be Deaton’s sister, but she’s like the complete opposite. Sometimes it seems like if it doesn’t benefit her, she doesn’t care all that much.” He said. 

Well this was the shittiest breakfast conversation ever. 

“Hey, stop thinking about it. For all we know, I could be totally wrong and she’s just going through some weird stuff right now.” 

“I know, it would just really suck if you end up being right. I mean Derek is so close, just to be told he has to wait longer? I don’t want to be around if that happens.” Stiles said. 

“Me either, honestly.” Scott agreed.

“It’s too bad Allison couldn’t take over for her in Derek’s training.” 

“I mean, off book she technically has. But on book, she doesn’t have the years needed to do such a thing. It’s ridiculous, that whole ward has turned upside down.” 

“I wonder what happened…” Stiles said. 

“Who knows,” Scott said. “Let’s change the subject, huh? How’s the wedding planning going?”

“Well that’s one of the reasons why I called you over,” Stiles put his fork down. “Derek and I were going to do this differently, but I have a feeling he’s given up on planning this just as much as I have.” 

“If you’re about to tell me that the wedding is cancelled, I swear to God I’ll throw myself on the floor and thrash around like a child.” 

“You know, the sad part is I really wouldn’t put it past you?” 

“I hate you,” Scott said. “God, just tell me already!” 

“Alright, alright. I’m sure you knew this was coming, considering everything we’ve been through together, but I have to keep formality, right? Scott McCall, I would be ever so delighted if you would be my best man.” Stiles said. 

“Dang, I’m kind of booked that day. Sorry, dude.” 

“Oh you are the absolute worst.” 

Stiles threw the syrup bottle at Scott, who narrowly ducked out of the way. 

“Come on, you know I have to mess with you! Of course I’ll be your best man, Stiles. Why would you ever think I would say no? You were mine, this is the least I could do. Never mind that we promised each other in like elementary school.” 

“True, but we also promised each other our hands in marriage if we didn’t find anyone by twenty-one.” 

“I’d be the best husband and you know it,” Scott said. “So is Derek having a maid of honor, then?” 

“Well, both of us are, actually. We’re doing things just a tad bit untraditional. We couldn’t decide who was getting the maid of honor and who was getting the best man, so we’re both getting one of each.” Stiles explained. 

“Well that certainly makes things fair, and the speeches are going to take forever. I love it.” 

“I haven’t even thought about how the speeches are going to go.” He admitted. 

“Have you picked your maid of honor yet?” Scott asked.

“I have everyone sorted, yeah. I just have to finish asking everyone if they’ll do it.” 

Lydia chose that moment to pop her head in the doorway of the kitchen. 

“Stiles, I’m heading out for a little bit.” She said. 

“Where you going?” He asked. 

“Not sure yet, apparently Jordan wants to take me somewhere.” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

“Take you somewhere, huh? I don’t know how I feel about that.” 

“Stiles I’m eighteen, you can’t really stop me.” 

“Scott do you think that GPS tracker I put in her butt cheek years ago still works?” Stiles asked his best friend. 

“It better, we spent a lot of money on that thing.” Scott replied. 

Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Very funny, guys. I’ll be home for dinner, and Stiles? Nothing is going to happen, I’m smarter than that.” She said. 

“It’s not you I’m worried about. He’s a guy, I know how they think.” 

“Whatever you say,” Lydia shrugged. “I’ll see you later, love you. You too, Scott!” 

Stiles waited for the door to close to look at Scott with a stressed look. 

“On top of planning a wedding, I have to make sure my kids aren’t turning into hooligans.” He said. 

Scott shook his head, smiling big. 

“Isn’t that a little hypocritical coming from you?” He asked. 

“It’s hypocritical coming from either of us, but I would hope they learned from my mistakes.” 

“Man, what happened to you? You get proposed to and all of a sudden you’re an adult. I’m scared.” 

“You should be,” Stiles laughed. “I still have a hard time with this whole Lydia and Parrish thing.” 

Scott nodded, getting up and grabbing his and Stiles’ plates. 

“Does that mean they’re actually a thing now?” He asked. 

“You’re going to do my dishes? God, why don’t I have you around more often?”

“Because our significant others would get jealous of our love.” 

“I guess that’s fair,” Stiles said. “I don’t know what they are. Lydia hasn’t really talked about it but I have to trust her, right?” 

“It’s not like your dad wouldn’t lock Parrish up if he does something.” Scott said. 

“And that, my brother, is one of the only things that keeps me going. Hey you want to go for a ride with me? I need to go to church.” 

Scott gave Stiles a weird look, tilting his head a little bit. 

“Never mind that it’s a Saturday, Stiles you haven’t gone to church since…well, since.” Scott closed his mouth and bit his lips together. 

“I appreciate the sensitivity you’re trying to give me, buddy, but you can say it. I haven’t gone to church since we buried my sister.” Stiles said for him. 

He still feels weird being okay with talking openly about Julita, but it just didn’t feel as painful as it used to be. Maybe this was what moving on really felt like. 

“I want to hold the ceremony there and want to go see if they’ll do it. Derek was supposed to come with me, but your wife stole him again. I figured I’d steal you in return.” 

“Consider me stolen, dude. I bet Father Marcus is totally going to do it.” Scott said. 

“I hope so,” Stiles said. “I’ll go grab Erica and we’ll head over. Keep doing the dishes.” 

“Yes dear!” 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

_Scott and I are going to the church and talk to the father. I’ll let you know what he says. Love you!_

Derek glared at his phone from the nurse’s. Not because he was mad at Stiles, but because it should be the two of them going to the church, not he and Scott. He hated his job sometimes. 

“Derek, can you come help me stitch up a cut?” Allison asked. 

“Go ask a nurse, that’s what we have them for.” He snapped. 

“Woah, okay, what’s up?” 

Derek sighed, dropping his phone on the table to rub his eyes. 

“I’m just annoyed,” he said. “Scott’s with Stiles doing wedding stuff because I’m never available to help him. Instead I’m here, dealing with children when all I’m _supposed_ to be doing is training and learning. I’m being a doctor without being paid to be a damn doctor. Where the hell is Morrell? She should be here, not me. I should be with my fiancé planning my damn wedding!” 

“Oh boy, okay,” Allison said. “You stay here and try to compose yourself while I grab Rhonda and take care of the stitching situation. I’ll be back to talk with you in a bit.” 

“Allison I-”

“Stay here, I mean it.” She ordered. 

Well now Derek felt like an asshole. He didn’t necessarily _mean_ to lose his temper, it just kind of happened. Could anyone really blame him, though? Morrell was supposed to be his advisor, so why wasn’t she there, you know, advising? Still, he didn’t need to take it out on Allison. It’s not like it was her fault Morrell flaked. He picked up his phone again to text Stiles back. 

**I’m sorry I’m not going with you. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.**

_Work is important, I know that. You’re almost there, no need to screw it up now!_

**You’re important, too.**

_Thanks, Stud Muffin. I’ll remember that. ;]_

**I changed my mind. You can keep Scott.**

_Baby come back!_ Stiles texted back. 

Derek put his phone down with a smile. He was still irritated that Scott got to go, but not him. After all, Scott already had a wedding and helped plan it. So far all Derek had done was go and see one possible wedding venue with Stiles. He knew Stiles understood, but he shouldn’t have to. It wasn’t just one of them that was responsible for all of it. 

When Allison came back she deposited a pair of gloves in the hazard bin and sat down across from Derek. 

“You feeling better?” She asked. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t meant to snap like that.” 

“Trust me, I totally get it. I was wondering when you were going to blow. I just wasn’t expecting me to be at the other end of the explosion.” She smirked. “Alright, Hale. Out with it. Tell Dr. Argent all about your life.” 

Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes. What was there to tell that she didn’t already know? 

“Besides the fact that I’m practically uninvolved with my own wedding? It’s just frustrating because I feel like my job is getting in the way with all the extra work that’s being put on me. I love my job, don’t get me wrong, but I’m supposed to be learning and researching, and instead it seems like I’m already in the field. I’m always given the short end of the stick because I’m the ‘rookie’ and I ‘have to learn it eventually.’ By the way, if that douchebag from the fourth floor comes down here and says that to me one more time, I’m going to toss him out the window.” He said.

Allison nodded along, humming agreement in some places. 

“I’ll help you if it ever comes to that,” she smiled. “I totally agree with you, though. You’re being treated like you’re already done with training and getting your own patients and such. Morrell isn’t doing right by you at all which is why I’ve already put in a formal request to take over your training.” 

“Wait, what? You can’t though, can you? I thought you didn’t have the years of experience?” 

“I technically don’t, no. However, there’s more than enough evidence against Morrell that shows she isn’t doing her rightful job in training you. If I can give a good enough appeal, the board may grant me permission to take over your training. There’s no promises, but seeing as I’m the other pediatrician on this level, they don’t really have much choice unless they decide to transfer another doctor in. One of these options saves them money, and we all know how they love saving money.” Allison explained. 

“You’d seriously do that for me?” He asked. 

“Derek I would do quite a lot for you. Bottom line is, I see this pediatric ward working exactly the way it is now: Me and you ruling the world. I can’t wait for the day that you’re officially a certified doctor, because that would mean it’s really official. If I can help you in any way, then you best believe I will.” 

“I think I’m marrying the wrong person.” Derek said. 

Allison laughed, cheeks turning just a little pink. 

“You’ll have to fight my husband off, then. He doesn’t seem like it, but he could really kick some ass if he tried.” She said. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I guess I’ll settle having you as my Maid of Honor.” 

“Wait, what? What did you just say?” Allison asked. 

“I don’t think I stuttered,” Derek replied. “Are your ears okay, Dr. Argent? You should probably get those checked out.” 

“Are you serious, right now? You want me as your Maid of Honor? What about a Best Man?” 

“Oh I’ll be getting one of those, too. You’re my right hand woman, though. I mean, if you want to be.” He said. 

“Are you kidding me? Of course I’ll be your Maid of Honor! This is so exciting! So if you’re getting both, who’s going to be your best man?” 

“You’ll find out eventually. I’m kind of doing this one step at a time.” Derek said. 

“Fair enough,” Allison said. “Hopefully everything works out with Father Marcus as the church, then you guys can start really hammering down on invitations and decorations and all that fun stuff.” 

“I think Lydia was helping with the whole decorating thing.” 

“Oh, Stiles was serious about that? Man he’s braver than me. She offered, but we all know how Lydia can be.” 

“That’s why I haven’t brought up the subject of decorations just yet. I just want a venue first.” Derek said. 

As if on cue, his phone chimes with a new message from Stiles. 

_Church is unavailable. Tell you more later._

“…And it seems we’re still looking for one.” Derek sighed. 

Judging by how Stiles worded it, it wasn’t going to be a good story. Maybe Derek should stop by and get dinner so no one had to cook. Hopefully whatever happened, the Father had a good reason to say no.

“What happened?” She asked. 

“I don’t know, Stiles says the church isn’t available. I’ll find out more when I get home, I guess.” 

“Speaking of which, you should probably get going.” 

“And leave you here all by yourself? No way.” Derek said. 

“I’m not by myself, I have the douchebag from the fourth floor,” Allison winked. “Seriously, go. I’ve dragged you away long enough. I’ll even text Scott and tell him to go bother his mom on her day off.” 

Derek got up and kissed Allison on the forehead. 

“Thanks, Allie. You’re the best.” He said. 

“No, I’m the maid of honor.” She smiled brightly. 

Yeah she was, and Derek remembered exactly why. Because she was an angel. 

He left before she could change her mind, though.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“Are you…Are you serious right now?” Stiles asked. 

Scott quickly grabbed Erica and pulled her away while he and Father Marcus discussed things. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I just can’t do it. Please understand.” Marcus said. 

“Sorry, but I don’t. Why exactly won’t you marry us?” 

Father Marcus had the decency to look pained to have to explain himself. Deep down, he knew his reasons were complete bullshit. 

“While you are free to love whomever you choose, I cannot marry you in this place of worship. It goes against our teachings.” He finally said. 

“You mean, your followers are complete homophobes who would probably burn the place down if they knew I was even here right now? I find it funny how you’re more than willing to bury my family and host their funerals, but I ask you to marry my fiancé and I, and that’s crossing the line.” Stiles said. 

“Mr. Stilinski, please don’t say it like that. I’m sorry this isn’t the answer you wanted, but it is the one I must stand by. Gay marriage, and homosexuality in general, are not the Catholic way. I truly hope you can find somewhere else willing to host your ceremony.” 

“No you don’t,” Stiles hissed. “You don’t wish me a damn thing. It’s the new age, Father. Time to get your head out of your ass and realize the old ways just won’t work anymore.” 

Stiles looked up at the giant cross he was in front of. 

“Sorry, man. I’m a little upset.” He said to it. 

He turned around and waved Scott and Erica to follow him out. How stupid could he have been to think that the church would really do his wedding? They wouldn’t even host the reception afterward like they did with Scott and Allison’s wedding. Stiles was so angry that he could punch something. The worst part was he was angrier with himself for getting so excited and thinking it would work out. He should have known better.

The car ride back to the house was silent, Scott afraid to say anything in fear he would make the situation worse. 

“Uncle Stiles,” Erica said from the back seat. “Why did the priest mean when he said it was against teachings?” 

Damn, Stiles did _not_ want to have that conversation at that moment. There was no use in being mad with Erica, though. She did absolutely nothing wrong. 

“Bug, you know how I always say love whoever you choose to love, and no matter how different someone is, they bleed red just like you?” He asked. 

Erica hummed a yes. 

“Well unfortunately Father Marcus and the people he preaches to, feel differently. They don’t necessarily see everyone as equal.” Stiles explained. 

“He doesn’t see you and Derek as equal to him?” She asked. 

“No he doesn’t, bug.” 

Stiles wanted to cry. He wanted to fucking cry because of something a stupid priest said. Here he was trying to teach his niece the importance of accepting everything and really ‘loving thy neighbor,’ and a religious leader had to come around and just shit all over him. Erica didn’t deserve to see that. 

“Uncle Stiles? You’re going to need to put a couple of dollars in the swear jar when we get home.” 

Stiles looked at Erica through the rearview mirror with confusion. 

“Why’s that, Erica?” He asked. 

“Because Father Marcus can kiss my ass if he thinks you’re not equal to him.” She said. 

Well, damn. Stiles had new tears in his eyes and he was positive they weren’t from sadness or anger. He reached behind him and squeezed Erica’s leg. 

“I love you, Erica.” He said. 

“I love you more.” she said back.

“And I love both of you the most, now stop with the movie perfect drama scene before I start weeping like a school girl.” Scott said. 

Stiles decided not to smack him for ruining the moment. He needed his best man in good condition. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Teachers who assign enough homework to last an entire weekend deserved to get smack hard with a brick to the face. Isaac would have loved to see the outside for more than ten minutes at least once, but instead he was sprawled across Cora’s bed doing homework with her. It didn’t help that it sometimes took him twice as long since he spent a good amount of time deciphering what the words were on his assignments. 

“Can I ask you something?” Cora said. 

“You’re going to anyway, so shoot.” Isaac responded. 

“Rude,” she said. “Has it gotten any easier? Reading, I mean.” 

“Kind of, but not by much. My therapist said it would be a long road, but I would see differences within a few years. It’s bearable now that I know what’s actually wrong with me.” 

“That’s good, I guess. I’m just glad something’s working.” 

“That isn’t what you wanted to ask me, though.” Isaac said. 

“What are you talking about, yes it was.” Cora defended. 

Isaac closed his book and rolled over on his back, resting his head on Cora’s legs. 

“How long have we been together?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, like three or four years?” Cora answered. 

“It will be three and a half years in January,” Isaac reminded her. “So what makes you think I haven’t figured out how to tell you’re lying?”

She sighed, flicking him in the nose. 

“Who said you were allowed to analyze me like that?” She asked. 

“Hey, it’s a gift. So spill.” Isaac said. 

Cora looked at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. 

“Lydia told me you were applying to community college because you didn’t think you were up to par for university yet, and I think you’re wrong.” She said. 

Isaac was about to answer when Cora covered his mouth. 

“Nope, let me finish. I think you’re underestimating your potential by settling on community college. Your grades aren’t as bad as you really think they are, in fact, they’re actually a little better than mine. In order to be a social worker you need a psychology degree, and UC Berkeley has awesome Psychology and Social Work programs…as well as a good architecture program.” Cora explained. 

Isaac blinked up at her until she remembered to move her hand. 

“Did you do all that research because you really want me to go to UC Berkeley for the programs, or because you don’t want to be alone?” He asked. 

“A little bit of both?” She confessed. “But really, for you. I think University would be really good for you and we wouldn’t be that far away from Beacon hills. We could still come back anytime we wanted to.”

“Cora, I don’t know,” Isaac sighed. “I haven’t taken my SATs or my ACTs and I don’t know if I’ll be able to get the scores needed to even apply for UC Berkeley.” 

“Then we’ll study together! I haven’t taken mine either, but I’m confident you and I can do it.” 

“With the rate I read right now, there’s no way I’d even finish the test.” He tried. 

“I researched that too,” Cora said. “There’s programs that will work with you and your dyslexia. You can still take the SATs and ACTs.” 

Isaac shook his head. He couldn’t believe the extent Cora went to in order to try and convince him about going somewhere other than community college. She gently placed her hands on either side of his face. 

“Look, I can’t force you to go somewhere if you really don’t want to go. All I’m saying is at least think about it. Don’t sell yourself short just because you think you’re stupid, because you’re not. You’re so smart, Isaac, and it’s about time someone told you that.” Cora said. 

He looked up at her, leaning into her touch. After years of being together, she still managed to fill his whole body with warmth. No, not the warmth most guys look for, but a comforting warmth that made him feel safe. After the years of abuse by the hands of his father, he didn’t know it was even possible to feel the way Cora made him feel. 

“I love you,” he said. “And if you really think that way about me, than who am I to argue with a beautiful girl? I’ll talk to my counselor on Monday and see what my options are for the tests.” 

“Really? You’re really going to do it?” 

“I promise. You can even come with me to make sure I actually do it.” He said. 

Cora leaned down and kissed him gently, smiling when she sat back up. 

“I knew you’d see things my way.” She said. 

Isaac rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get your vocab done. I don’t want to hear Ms. Blake complain again.” He said. 

Maybe he _could_ handle university? If Cora was with him, Isaac was pretty sure he could handle anything. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

When Stiles pulled up to the house he saw Derek was already home. He got out and helped Erica out of the Jeep. Scott came around and gave Stiles a big hug. 

“You’re going to find a place, dude, don’t worry. To hell with what Father Marcus says.” Scott said. 

“I’m pretty it’s really bad to damn a priest, Scott.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right, but I don’t care right now. I have to go, though. Keep me posted, alright?” 

“I will. Love you, bro.” Stiles said. 

“Love you, too.” Scott replied. 

He gave Stiles a final huge and made his way to his own car. Stiles and Erica headed to the door, opening it to find Derek, Lydia and Isaac already digging in to a box of pizza. 

“I figured no one wanted to cook tonight.” Derek told them as he held up a slice.

Stiles nodded, nudging Erica forehead. 

“Go ahead and grab dinner, bug.” He said. 

“What about you?” 

“I’m not really hungry right now. I’ll grab some later.” He said. 

Stiles gave her a small smile before heading up the stairs to his room. He knew Derek would follow him up before he even heard footsteps. Stiles left the door open for his fiancé who closed it right behind him. 

“So I take it things didn’t go as planned?” Derek asked. 

“The church is unavailable.” Stiles repeated his text. 

“Did someone else book it for that date or something?” 

Stiles scoffed. 

“Are you kidding me? We didn’t even get to discuss dates before Father Marcus told me our wedding wouldn’t be welcome in the church.” 

“Oh, Stiles…” Derek began. 

“He said ‘homosexuality is not the Catholic way,’” Stiles used air quotes. “Because he’s a narrow minded fuckhead stuck in the old ages where anything and everything got you hung because it wasn’t the norm. You know what the most fucked up part is? I’m not even mad that he basically called you and I abominations. I’m mad because he said all of this in front of Erica. He practically fucking bellowed it aloud, just so everyone could hear what he had to say. My niece didn’t deserve that.” 

His voice was getting louder, and bless Derek for not flinching or backing away like Stiles was some kind of time bomb. 

“I’m pissed because I had to explain to her why the ‘good father’ would say such things about you and I. Why is that fair? Why do I still have to explain to my little niece why the world is such a hurtful place? Gays, lesbians, blacks, immigrants, it doesn’t matter. If you’re different in any form, you’re an abomination. Why does Erica have to hear that? Why does she need to understand that?” 

Stiles was pacing back and forth as he yelled. The last time Derek saw Stiles like that was when the Sheriff was almost shot in the field because the deputies weren’t paying attention like they were supposed to. 

“I don’t know, Stiles.” Derek said. 

Derek, the one who usually knew what to say to calm Stiles down, was left speechless. What was he supposed to say to him when he didn’t know the answers himself? The world really was a hurtful place, but he’d learned very soon how to block out all the negativity he received for being who he was. He agreed with Stiles, though. Erica, even Lydia, Isaac, and Cora, shouldn’t have to do that. It was a different world from when Derek and Stiles grew up, yet it seemed like the same problems were still around. 

“It’s fucking stupid!” Stiles shouted. He tossed his phone across the room. 

It crashed and shattered against the bathroom door. The cacophony made both men jump. 

Derek’s eyes were trained on Stiles’ face. He watched as his cheeks flushed with anger and frustration. Derek watched as Stiles’ eyes brimmed with tears and his tongue darted out to press his upper lip to his teeth. He watched as his nostrils flared, something Stiles always did before he was about to really cry. Finally, Derek knew exactly what to do. 

He closed the small distance between them and crushed Stiles against him, wrapping his arms tightly around his fiancé as he sobbed into his chest. 

“I should have listened to you,” Stiles croaked out. “I should have never went to the church.” 

“No, no.” Derek cooed. “You did absolutely nothing wrong, baby. Remember that.” 

“I’m going to be twenty fucking six, why am I still so affected by people’s words?” 

“Because you’re human and no matter what anyone says, words fucking hurt.” Derek said. 

His chest rumbled with his words, soothing Stiles a little. 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there today,” Derek said. “That will never, _ever_ happen again.” 

“You can’t promise that, Derek. You won’t always be there to protect me.” Stiles said. 

“Like hell I won’t,” Derek said. “I’m sure as hell going to try. That’s what I promised you, isn’t it? Or rather, what I’m _going_ to promise you. Regardless of what people say about us, about this, we are getting married and they can deal with it. Erica may have heard what the father said, but she’s in a home full of unconditional love and that is what is going to matter. There is so much love in this house that we’re suffocating in it. That is what Erica will remember, not some stupid words from a priest she’s met maybe four times.” 

Derek kissed Stiles gently. 

“I love you, the girls love you, and I’m betting Isaac loves you, too. The love doesn’t stop there, either. You have a vast amount of people who love you unconditionally, Stiles. At the end of the day, they’re the only ones who matter.” He said. 

Stiles kissed Derek again, letting him wipe the tears off his face. 

“Now collect yourself, come downstairs, and eat some pizza. You can’t tell me you’re not hungry, you’re always hungry.” Derek said. 

Stiles laughed, nodding in agreement. 

“It’s like you know me or something.” He said. 

“Or something,” Derek smirked. “You okay now?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles smiled. “I think I’m okay.” 

Derek smiled back, grabbing Stiles’ hand and leading him back out of the room. 

“Oh, Derek? I need a new phone.” Stiles said. 

Derek laughed, shaking his head and looking at Stiles. He had an old flip phone somewhere. 

He bet Stiles would _love_ that. 

(He didn’t.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warnings:  
> **  
>  -mentions of homophobia  
> -Religious homophobia  
> -Mentions of SAT and ACT testing (you never know...)
> 
>  
> 
> **YOU MAY NOW CONTINUE WITH THE STORY BEFORE READING THE FOLLOWING END NOTES ******
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> **-In case you haven't figured it out, Derek and Stiles' wedding will be a little unconventional. You'll see later into the story :].  
> **  
>  -Some of you may disagree with me, but I changed how the church was going to answer Stiles. I had originally written (in a rough draft) that Father Marcus does in fact marry Stiles and Derek in the church, but I didn't think it would be realistic considering how strict roman Catholicism really is. I, as a roman Catholic, would _love_ to see it, but I know only certain R.C. churches will honor gay weddings. America is ass backwards, what can I tell you.  
>  -No, this Ms. Blake will not end up being a crazy, stalking, psychotic bitch that lusts after Derek's juices. Sorry.  
> -I realized over my break that I never have actually had Isaac and Cora act like a couple...more like really good friends. I obviously had to remedy that.  
> -Next chapter will feature other characters as well! I'm excited to get back into the workings again.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> **I could say I'm sorry for being gone so long without updating...but I'm not going to. I really, REALLY needed to take a break from this, if only to get a fresh mind on the whole thing. I threw myself into the fanfiction writing world at full speed and nearly burned myself out before finishing my story. I didn't want to end up hating writing in general, so I needed to step away for a little bit and take a break. I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you that have been waiting for an update from me. Hopefully this finds you in good graces!**  
>   
> 
> **  
> **  
> **Comments and feedback are always welcome.**  
>   
> 
> **  
> **  
> **You will always find me[here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! (God it feels good to say that again!)**  
>   
> 
> **  
> **  
> **-John**  
> 


	3. Venue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Derek scowled at Stiles’ hand, harder when it pushed the plate of bacon away from him._
> 
> _“I now understand why your dad hates you during meal times.” He said._
> 
> _“You say that now, but then one day you’re gonna wake up and your hips aren’t going to fit through the door.”_
> 
> _“I would actually pay to see that.” Isaac commented before eating a piece of bacon in two bites._
> 
> _Derek glared at Isaac, mumbling something about wondering if the warranty was still good._
> 
> _“Trust me, baby. You’ll thank me in the future.” Stiles said._
> 
> _“I work out at least three times a week, _baby_. A little extra bacon isn’t going to do much.” Derek said. _
> 
> _“Oh I know how much you work out, Derek. It’s my favorite parts of the day.”_
> 
> _“Well, I’ve lost my appetite.” Lydia commented._

Isaac closed the front door behind him as he came back in from checking the mail. Erica was at the store with Stiles and Derek while he and Lydia stayed home to finish whatever homework they had. They were occupying the kitchen table, their textbooks and notes covering it. 

Isaac was expecting something in the mail regarding information on UC Berkeley’s Psychology program. Sifting through it he spotted Lydia’s name sprawled across one of the letters and pulled it out of the pile. 

“Hey, you have mail.” He said. 

“Oh yeah? Where’s it from?” Lydia asked without looking up from her book. 

“It looks all official, too.” Isaac commented. 

That caught Lydia’s attention, whose head shot up to look at Isaac’s hand. 

“It’s from…” Isaac gasped at the name. “Holy shit!” 

“Give me that!” Lydia snatched the letter out of Isaac’s hand just as the front door was opening. 

She quickly stuffed it into her book and closed it, pointing a finger at Isaac. 

“Not a word about it or I’ll ram you through a wall, you understand me?” She threatened. 

Isaac’s mouth shut quickly, the house filling with the sounds of Erica, Stiles, and Derek shuffling in with groceries. 

“You’re gonna be explaining everything later.” He said. 

It wasn’t a question and Lydia knew there was no way of getting out of it so she merely nodded at him, collecting the rest of her things so there was room for the others to put the bags down. She was not looking forward to the conversation after dinner. 

 

“Wait, okay so run this by me one more time.” Isaac said later that night. 

He and Lydia were sitting on her bed, trying to keep it down so no one heard their conversation if they walked by her room. It showed just how much their relationship grew over the months since Isaac first moved in. Before it took Cora being there for them to even hang out together, now they were having hushed conversations like old friends usually did. 

Lydia sighed as she glared at the torn open envelope sitting on her dresser. That damn letter started this whole mess. 

“I got all my acceptance letters at the beginning of the school year since I sent in my applications pretty early in the year.” She explained. 

“And that was the day Erica and I came home and found you sweating like a pig and feigning a migraine?” 

“Who said you weren’t smart?” 

Isaac flipped Lydia off as she smirked at him. 

“So I don’t get it, why haven’t you told anyone? I mean I’d be proud if I got into _any_ school, let alone-”

“Please don’t say it,” Lydia interrupted. “I get queasy every time I think about it.” 

She ran a hand through her hair, staring at the ground. Isaac could tell she was really troubled by the idea of college. Which was weird considering she was the most together person out of all of them. 

“You’re not second guessing your decision, are you?” He asked. 

Lydia shrugged, finally looking up from the floor. 

“I guess I am a little bit, yeah. It’s just…it’s a big change. Everything is going to be completely new.” 

“And you won’t have Stiles or Erica.” Isaac noted. 

He knew the real reason Lydia was scared of the whole idea. It was the same reason he didn’t know if he could leave for college, either. He’d never really had a family, and now he wasn’t sure he was ready to leave the one he found. 

“And I won’t have Stiles or Erica,” Lydia confirmed. “It’s just a lot to take in at once. I’m considering revoking my acceptance and going to something closer. It’s not too late.” 

“Oh no you don’t,” Isaac said. “You’re not going to waste your intelligence on a college you’ll end up hating because it wasn’t your first choice.” 

“Who said it wasn’t my first choice?” She tried. 

“Lydia if _any_ college here in California was your first choice, you would have accepted it. The truth is you got into your dream institute and now you’re scared because you’ll be out of your comfort zone. It’s normal to be afraid of stuff, believe it or not. Especially something as big as this, but you’re going to have to suck it up.” 

“You don’t understand, Isaac.” Lydia shook her head. 

“What don’t I understand? That you’re having real, human feelings? I know, it weirds me out too.” 

“No, Stiles and Erica…They’re not just my family.” 

“You’re right, they’re your emotional ground.” Isaac nodded. “Everyone knows that, Lydia, but you can’t let that effect your future. They’d tell you the same thing if they knew what was going on.” 

“Please don’t say anything,” Lydia pleaded. “I’m not ready for them to know.” 

“When do you plan on telling them?” 

“I don’t know, after Derek and Stiles’ wedding?” 

“Lydia that’s next _year_. You’re really going to wait that long?” Isaac asked. 

She sighed for the umpteenth time, getting up to stretch her legs. 

“I don’t know, okay? I’m just not ready to tell him just yet. He has a lot on his plate right now.” Lydia said. 

“Still, he’d be really excited about hearing you getting accepted.” 

“Or he’d be really sad,” Lydia noted. “And I don’t want to make him sad when he’s about to get married.” 

Isaac shrugged at her. 

“You’ll never know until you tell him, and I think you should do it sooner rather than later.” 

Lydia groaned, nodding at Isaac. Deep down she knew he was right, avoiding it wasn’t going to make it any easier. She just really wished she could. 

“Who told you to be so damn wise all of a sudden, Lahey?” She asked. 

Isaac looked smug, shrugging again. 

“I eat my veggies.” He said. 

“Shut up and get out of my room.” 

“Goodnight to you too.” He snickered, giving a halfhearted wave over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

The next morning was a Friday and Stiles couldn’t figure out who was happier about it: him or Derek. The latter had a whole three days off, an actual weekend, and his pager was going into the darkest corner he could find. 

Stiles was just putting the eggs on the table when the teenagers came downstairs ready for school. Derek and Erica already sitting down ready to dig in. Stiles slapped Derek’s hand away when he tried reaching for a fifth piece of bacon. 

“Don’t think I’m not watching, Hale. You can hold off on the extra cholesterol.” He said. 

Derek scowled at Stiles’ hand, harder when it pushed the plate of bacon away from him. 

“I now understand why your dad hates you during meal times.” He said. 

“You say that now, but then one day you’re gonna wake up and your hips aren’t going to fit through the door.” 

“I would actually pay to see that.” Isaac commented before eating a piece of bacon in two bites. 

Derek glared at Isaac, mumbling something about wondering if the warranty was still good. 

“Trust me, baby. You’ll thank me in the future.” Stiles said. 

“I work out at least three times a week, _baby_. A little extra bacon isn’t going to do much.” Derek said. 

“Oh I know how much you work out, Derek. It’s my favorite parts of the day.” 

“Well, I’ve lost my appetite.” Lydia commented. “Are we leaving soon? I want to go harass my Physics professor before school starts.” 

“As soon as everyone’s finished eating, yes. I need to finish grading some music history papers I gave up on last night. Music Appreciation is going to be the death of me. A monkey could teach this class.” Stiles groaned. 

“Uncle Stiles, you’re not actually going to work today are you?” Erica asked. 

“I kind of have to, bug. The power company won’t let me pay with my devilish good looks, trust me, I tried.” He said. 

“…You forgot, didn’t you?” She sounded disappointed. 

Stiles looked up from his plate, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He wracked his brain for whatever Erica could be talking, but nothing rang a bell. She sighed at him before crossing her arms. 

“Uncle Stiles, today is parent career day at school and you said you’d come this year!” She whined. 

His eyes grew wide at the memory. Ah, crap. 

“What? No! That’s not until the eighteenth!” Stiles tried. 

“Stiles, it _is_ the eighteenth.” Lydia reminded him. 

Ah, hell. 

“I…I can’t get a substitute this late. The principal would kill me.” He admitted. 

“It’s fine…” Erica tried her best not to sound upset and it broke Stiles’ heart. 

Derek could see how upset both of them were and he tried to think of anything that could fix the problem. 

“Does it have to be a guardian or a parent?” He asked. 

“What do you mean?” Stiles wondered. 

“Well, I mean I technically…Well I _help_ take care of Erica. Couldn’t I technically go in your place?” He tried. “I mean, I’m available. Unless you’re not okay with me doing it, then just forget I said anything.” 

“That would be so cool!” Erica said. “No one in my class has a doctor for a parent, I don’t think so anyway.” 

“You would really do that?” Stiles asked. “I mean, are you really okay with doing that?” 

“Of course I am,” Derek said. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well…” _Erica isn’t your responsibility, yet you treat her like she’s yours and I fall in love with you every damn time you do_. Stiles wanted to say. 

He squeezed Derek’s hand. 

“I would love it if you went for me.” He said. 

“Then I guess I can go,” Derek winked. “What time does it start, ninja?” 

“Mrs. Adams wants all the parents there at eleven.” She said. 

“So I’ll drop her off at school, explain to the teacher what’s going on, and you can show up later?” Stiles suggested. 

“That sounds good, it’ll give me time brace myself for the kids.” Derek said. 

“You work with kids every day, Derek.” Isaac said. 

“It’s different when there isn’t a stethoscope in my hand.” 

“Yeah I guess I’ll give you that.” 

“Okay, if today’s crisis has been averted, can we please get going?” Lydia asked. 

“Such impatience in this one,” Stiles said. “You get that from your grandfather.” 

“Do you want to bring up the pot and kettle analogy, or can I this time?” Isaac asked Derek. 

“I changed my mind, I don’t like either of you today.” Stiles said as he stood up and grabbed his plate. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

I thought it was cool how Mozart managed to write all that music even though he was deaf and stuff and didn’t know what it sounded like. He probably would have been badass at guitar too.

Stiles groaned as he wrote a big, red F on top of the student’s paper.

“If these kids worked as hard as they worked my nerve, they’d all have jobs by now.” He mumbled. 

He knew teaching _three_ classes of Music Appreciation was a small punishment to pay for all the shit that went down the previous school year, but Stiles was going to lose his damn mind if something didn’t change soon. The principal had explained to him that many parents withdrew their students from band because of all the rumors about what happened and the kind of person Stiles was to attract such danger. Many of them even tried getting his teaching license revoked. He was sure that if Mr. Hale wasn’t his attorney, he probably would have lost it. 

Unfortunately, due to the drop in student numbers, Stiles was down to one band class. Out of the fifty something kids he still had, about half of them were graduating that year and there was no sign that he would have much of a band the next year. He tried not to focus too much on it because it would discourage him from at least _trying_. 

Thanks to his small numbers, though, he had the three music appreciation classes, a freshman studies class that he loathed more than the appreciation classes, his band, and his prep. Still, things could be worse. He could have no job at all. 

There was a knock on his door and he silently prayed it wasn’t a student come to ask questions before classes started. He wasn’t in the mood just yet. Luckily it was just Danny who graciously closed the door behind him. 

“Good morning, Mr. Stilinski.” He said. 

“If you’ve come to try and live out that sexy teacher fantasy, I’m afraid I have to tell you I’m spoken for.” Stiles said. 

“Okay first off, gross. Second, I lived out that teacher fantasy well into college, thanks.” 

“It was your Nutrition professor, wasn’t it?” 

“Philosophy professor, actually.” Danny said. 

“Oh yeah, he wasn’t a bad one either.” 

“No he was not,” he reminisced. “Anyway, no I came to ask you a big favor.” 

Stiles stopped grading and looking up from his papers slowly. 

“Oh no,” he said. “The last time you came for a favor, I was stuck babysitting your damn ankle biter of a dog and that thing is a _heathen_.” 

“Hey, watch how you talk about Rusty! He’s my little boy.” 

“He’s a monster!” Stiles said. 

The last time he dog sat for Danny, Rusty had torn up the carpet in Stiles’ room and marked his territory in just about every room of the house. Not to mention Rusty was the only dog Stiles knew that _refused_ to go to the bathroom unless you were facing the other direction.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Danny said. “I’m in charge of the Christmas charity event this and I was wondering if you would contribute?”

“Oh man, Danny you know I always do but with us trying to plan a wedding for March, I don’t know if I can afford a contribution right now.” Stiles confessed. 

“Oh I’m not looking for a financial contribution.” 

“Then…what are you looking for?” 

“I want you to perform for the event,” Danny said. “It’s a performance art charity this year, and I want you to be one of the performances.” 

Stiles blinked once, twice, and three times before it really settled in what Danny was asking. 

“I haven’t actually performed in years.” Stiles thought aloud. 

“I know, which is why I’m giving you three months to prepare for it. I’m sure you’ll need it.” Danny teased. 

“What do you even want me to perform? I’m a classically trained pianist, I don’t exactly have Lady Gaga in my repertoire.” 

“Thank God for that,” he snickered. “Pick something. Preferably something pleasing, so none of that twenty first century nonsense.” 

“You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?” 

Danny smiled at Stiles before turning around. 

“I’ll swing by in a couple weeks to see if you decided on something!” He threw over his shoulder before seeing himself out. 

Stiles sighed, cringing at the idea of added stress. Though, there was a newfound excitement buzzing in his fingertips. Maybe playing at the charity event would be a good thing? After all, he was technically an ambassador for the arts. 

What to play, what to play…

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek was leaning on the wall outside of Erica’s classroom. He smoothed his dark blue button up shirt for the hundredth time, trying to look as professional as possible. He chose to leave his leather jacket home, not wanting to scare anyone…yet. He opted instead for one of the only blazers he owned. He brought his small briefcase full of essential doctor things like a stethoscope, some tongue depressors, cotton balls, and his reflex hammer.

If there was one thing he hated more than desperate, single mothers, it was presenting. He didn’t really expect others to understand, but it was completely different _presenting_ to children rather than operating on them. He was a little earlier than eleven so he figured he’d wait until other parents showed up. The only problem was it didn’t seem like any of them were going to. He checked his watch, hoping he hadn’t misheard Erica earlier in the morning. Oh, wouldn’t that be great? He screwed up Erica’s big day by getting the time wrong. 

Someone Derek assumed was Mrs. Adams, poked her head out the door and noticed Derek standing in the hallway. 

“I gather you’re the Doctor Hale that Erica has been talking about all morning?” She asked. 

“Well, I’m technically not a…I mean, yes I am. Am I late?” Derek asked. 

Mrs. Adams smiled warmly at Derek. 

“Goodness, no! But I wonder why you’re standing out here by yourself? Everyone else is inside!” 

Oh…That would explain why Derek hadn’t seen other parents arriving. 

“I’m sorry, I was told eleven?” 

“Well sure, but I wouldn’t keep you all outside until then! Come on in, the kids are still in study hour, but we’ll be starting career presentations in a few minutes.” Mrs. Adams said. 

She opened the door wider for Derek and he stepped inside, a new rush of nerves taking over. He shuffled through the classroom, winking at Erica when she spotted him, and stood with a group of other parents who seemed about as uneasy as he was. 

“It’s so strange,” one of the mothers said to him. “I’ve never seen my son focused this long on anything other than his video games. I don’t know how these teachers do it.” 

“I thought I would learn the secrets when I started dating one, but I just got more confused.” Derek commented. 

He didn’t mean for it to be as funny as the mother found it. 

“So which one is yours?” The mother asked. 

“The little girl sitting in the middle, Erica.” Derek said proudly. 

“With the curly blonde hair?” 

Derek nodded at the mother, holding in his laughter when she subtly took a double take. Who said he couldn’t make this fun for everyone? 

“I gather she takes more after her mother?” She asked. 

“So I’ve been told,” he said. “My only reference is pictures.” 

He could practically see the poor woman’s brain trying to figure out what he meant, but before she could ask any more bombarding questions, Mrs. Adams called everyone to attention.

“Okay class,” she said. “I think that’s enough math for now, don’t you? We seem to have quite a few parents this year who look eager to show and tell all about their career! I think we’ll go by last name to make sure everyone gets a chance. That means Kyle, your parent is up first. Why don’t you come up and introduce them for us?” 

Going by last name meant that Erica would be pretty close to the end. Derek could see her vibrating in her seat with impatience. 

There was a surprising variety of careers presented to the students, from other teachers to firefighters. Erica was right, though. Derek hadn’t heard any other parents call themselves doctors. Of course, he technically wasn’t one himself just yet, but a little white lie never hurt anybody. 

“Alright, Ms. Reyes, I think it’s your turn! Come on up and introduce your parent.” 

_Oh no,_ Derek thought. _There’s no going back now. You can do this, do it for Erica._

“My Uncle Stiles kind of forgot about today so he couldn’t come, but Mrs. Adams said it was okay to bring my Uncle’s…Wait, what are you now?” She asked Derek. “I mean, are you still his boyfriend or do I have to call you that fancy word that sounds more like a dessert than a person?” 

Derek dropped his head and shook it back in forth, chuckling softly.

_God, it’s hereditary._ He thought. 

“The word you’re looking for is fiancé, ninja.” He stage whispered to her. 

“That one!” She said. “He’s that. But to me he’s kind of like another Uncle Stiles. I don’t mean an Uncle I mean more like…Um…” 

Erica waved her arms around as she tried to think of the word. 

“A guardian, sweetie?” Mrs. Adams suggested. 

“Yeah, that! Man, my brain doesn’t wanna work today…” Erica said. 

Oh, how far they’ve come. 

Derek stared fondly at Erica, her words replaying in his head. She’d probably never know it, but the weight of her words really affected Derek. It wasn’t too long ago that she was yelling at him to go away, that he didn’t belong with her family, and now she was calling him a guardian. It was enough to make a big mush out of him. 

“Derek?” Erica pulled him out of his head. “Are you going to come up here? It’s getting kind of awkward…” 

“Huh? Oh!” He his mind clear and stepped up to the front of the class. 

There was twenty pairs of big eyes staring back at him and suddenly he had no idea what he was supposed to do. 

“Uh,” he tried. “Hello. My name is Derek and I’m a Pediatrician.” 

The children blinked at him. 

“Mommy, isn’t that the stuff you make me drink when I’m sick?” One of them asked. 

Derek snorted, a smile breaking across his face. 

“What you’re thinking of is Pedialyte, you aren’t _too_ far off, though. I’m a doctor that works completely with children. I can see anyone from babies to teenagers, all in the same day.” Derek explained. 

There were several ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ that he had to keep from laughing at. Maybe he _could_ do this.

“It’s my job to make sure you’re all growing up nice and strong, and sometimes help you get better when you’re really sick.” 

“Like when I got really sick and they had to see if my brain was working right, Derek glued these weird things to my head!” Erica commented. 

He snorted at the memory of how Erica looked. 

“I use instruments like these,” Derek opened his briefcase and pulled out his reflex hammer and stethoscope to show. “They help me make sure everything is working right.”

“That weird hammer thing makes me kick people!” One of the kids shouted. 

Derek smiled at him, nodding in agreement. 

“That’s what it’s supposed to do,” he said. “When it makes you kick, it’s measuring something called your reflexes. It’s supposed to make you kick things. That means everything is working.” 

He raised the other instrument for everyone to see. 

“Does anyone know what this is?” He asked the class. 

“A steffascope?” One of them tried. 

“Pretty close! It’s called a Stethoscope. Is there anyone in here that has asthma?” 

Several kids raised their hands, one even pulled out his inhaler. 

“Well this thing not only helps me listen to your heart, it also helps me listen to your lungs. It helps me find your asthma if you have it, and lets me know if you’re getting better.” Derek explained. 

“Does anyone want to try?” He asked. 

When everyone’s hands went up in excitement, he was kind of glad he was the last person to present. It seemed like it was going to take some time. He enjoyed teaching the kids how to use the instruments, though. Erica was a good sport with letting the other kids listen to her heartbeat, too. 

When everyone had gotten a chance to use the stethoscope, Mrs. Adams called the class to order again. 

“Well that was quite a show and tell, thank you Dr. Hale. There is just one last question for you,” she said. “Why did you choose to become a pediatrician?” 

Oh…Derek had forgotten that he would be asked that question. How personal did he want to get with a classroom full of fourth graders? He looked at Erica who seemed to know what he was thinking, nodding her encouragement. 

“Look around you,” Derek told the kids. “You are the future of this world. You’re going to grow up to be astronauts, lawyers, teachers, and even fellow doctors. I became a pediatrician to help make sure that happens.” 

_Because Jamie deserved that._ He thought to himself. 

“What a beautiful statement, Dr. Hale. Thank you so much for presenting!” Mrs. Adams said. “Children, it’s time to get ready for lunch. As you get up to get in line, please make sure to thank all the people who took time out of their busy day to share with you!” Mrs. Adams instructed. 

The room was busy again, but Derek bent down to Erica’s level and tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Hey, can I get a hug before you go?” He asked. 

“That was awesome!” Erica said as she collided with Derek, almost making him fall backwards. “Thank you for coming today.” 

“Thank you for having me,” Derek mumbled to her. “I love you, ninja. I’ll see you later, okay?” 

“Okay, thanks again Derek. You’re the best.” 

She kissed him on the cheek and ran off to get in line with her friends. 

If that was really how Erica felt about him, then he guessed it had to be true. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

When Stiles got a text from Melissa McCall, he assumed something was wrong. Especially with the urgency he felt coming from the message. He knocked on the door impatiently, wondering why it took her so long to come to it. Damnit, why did he give his key back? 

When the door finally opened he immediately looked her up and down for any signs of injury. 

“Is everything okay? You’re not hurt or anything right? Where’s Scott? Was he not answering his phone again? I don’t get him sometimes. He used to be attached to that damn thing!” He rambled. 

“Stiles, calm down! Everything is fine.” Melissa said. “I didn’t mean to scare you or anything, it wasn’t _that_ urgent.” 

“…Melissa you literally texted me ‘come over ASAP after school, it’s urgent.’ I thought something happened.” Stiles said. 

“Oh is that what I wrote? I’m sorry, I’ll try to tone it down next time. Anyway, walk with me. I have something I want to show you.” 

She left the door open as she retreated into the house, expecting Stiles to follow her. He sighed, shaking his head. Why he associated himself with crazy people, he’ll never know. He stepped into the house, closing the door behind him. 

Melissa had rearranged a little bit since the last time he was there, which was during the whole Steele fiasco, so he was kind of thankful for it. She disappeared into the kitchen where he heard her open the back door. 

Stiles was growing annoyed with Melissa’s vagueness, stomping his way into the kitchen and following her out back. In all his years of knowing the McCalls, he’d never seen their back yard so… _clean_. There was always something sitting in the yard: piles of childhood toys, the sandbox that was abandoned well into middle school, or the car Scott bought himself after high school swearing he was going to fix it up and get it running. He never did. The yard was completely empty of any piles or cars and he had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

Stiles had always liked hanging out at Scott’s house, especially because his back yard was a fraction of the size of Scott’s which wasn’t really good for their imaginative adventures. 

“What do you think?” Melissa asked. “I did pretty well with cleaning it up right?” 

“I think…You better have had some help.” Stiles commented. 

“Oh I did, don’t worry.” 

Melissa tilted her heard toward the doorway as the Sheriff and Derek stepped out. The latter looking about as confused as he was. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Stiles asked. 

“No idea,” Derek said. “I was ‘escorted’ here by our good Sheriff.” 

Stiles glared at his father and Melissa. 

“Alright, what’s going on?” He asked. 

John ignored him, looking out into the yard. 

“Give me your best guess,” he said. “How many people do you think we could fit out here if they were sitting down?” 

“Dad I’m a music teacher, not a mathematician. If you wanted estimates, you have the wrong Stilinski.” Stiles said. 

“Just give me a guess.” 

He sighed heavily, throwing Derek a look of annoyance. The latter shrugged and motioned for him to try. 

“I don’t know,” Stiles said. “Maybe like…thirty to forty?” 

“Probably closer to fifty if they were sitting fairly close to each other.” Derek added. 

“Even if there was a decent space going down the middle here?” Melissa asked, gesturing toward the yard. 

“I don’t see why not,” Derek said. “It’s a pretty decent size out here, I think you could do it.” 

“Perfect,” Melissa beamed. “Then if you want it, it’s yours.” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her and his father. What the hell were they on about? 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m following.” He said. 

“Well from what Talia told me, they’re hosting your reception, right? I honestly don’t know why I didn’t think of it before, but I was out here last week pondering ideas of where you boys could hold your ceremony and not be charged an arm and a leg, and well…it was just kind of staring at me in the face. I don’t live too far away from the Hales, so I figured you can have the ceremony here at my house, and we’ll move to the Hales for the reception without too much hassle.” Melissa explained.

“But…” Stiles was trying to find something that wouldn’t work in the plan, but honestly it was a great idea. 

He looked at Derek whose excitement was actually visible on his face at the idea of them finding a place to have the ceremony. They’d been searching for so long and it would mean being just that much closer to getting married. 

“And you won’t have to worry about paying for a venue or anything, just pay me in love and affection.” She winked. 

“...I don’t know what to say.” Stiles admitted. 

“Just say thank you,” Melissa smiled. “You know I’d do pretty much anything for you, Stiles. I would be more than honored to host your ceremony here.” 

“You know if I had to room at the house, I would have been the first to offer.” John said. “I just couldn’t see us all cramming into our tiny yard, though. When Melissa told me about her idea, I came over and helped moved everything out and tidy this place up a little bit.” 

Stiles looked at Derek again and shrugged. 

“What do you think about this?” He asked. 

Derek looked around the yard slowly, trying to get some kind of rough visual of what it may look like the big day. Finally, his eyes rested on Stiles again and he smiled. 

“I think it’s exactly what we’ve been looking for.” He said. 

“Good lord, we have a ceremony!” Stiles shouted. 

He pulled his father and Melissa into a big hug, tugging Derek by the shirt to join them. They still had six months to plan the rest of the wedding, but with this big portion figured out, the rest seemed like a breeze. 

“While you’re here, maybe you should talk to Melissa about the other thing?” Derek suggested. 

Stiles tilted his head, unsure of what he was talking about. 

“You know,” Derek offered. “The _other_ thing.” 

“What…Oh! That. Yes,” Stiles remembered. “Melissa, walk with me.” 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the yard, walking a distance away from the other boys so they could have a moment alone. Once again, Stiles wished he had time to really plan out something cool to ask Melissa this question, but when was he ever good at planning? He only hoped he would be able to get through the next few minutes without sobbing like a baby. It probably wasn’t going to happen. 

“What’s going on, Stiles?” She asked. “Is this going to hurt?” 

“Melissa when have you ever known me to put you in harm? You know what? Don’t answer that.” 

High school was a dark time. 

“So during the whole ceremony, Derek and I have decided we’re both walking down the aisle.” Stiles explained. “And our parents are walking with us of course.” 

“Oh that’ll be fun!” Melissa said. 

“Yeah it will,” he said. “The only thing is Derek wants to keep it even, but I don’t want him to have to choose with parent is walking with him since I only have one.” 

Melissa’s smile faltered a little but she quickly tried to put it back on. 

“And I thought about it for a while and realized…I’ve kind of always had two parents, even when mom passed away.” 

Yep, there they were. Stiles could feel the tears creeping around his eyes. He should have known better than to think he would get through this without them. 

“Melissa you’ve been there for me more times than I can count, even when you didn’t have to be. I _know_ that my mom wouldn’t want any other person to take her place at my wedding.” He smiled. 

There were tears in Melissa’s eyes too and if Stiles didn’t finish this soon, they were both going to be blubbering idiots. 

“Would you pair with my dad and walk me down the aisle?” He asked. 

“Oh you big sap,” Melissa laughed. “You know I’d love to!” 

She pulled Stiles into a tight hug that he gladly returned, both of them wiping their eyes and laughing. 

“We’re still not really good at this whole composure thing.” She said. 

“What are you talking about? I’ve improved tons.” Stiles joked. 

“Are you two finished yet? I’m hungry and Melissa and I had plans.” John hollered. 

“Don’t worry, he’s getting nothing but salad.” Melissa whispered to Stiles. 

“I knew I kept you around for a reason.” Stiles whispered back. 

They bumped their shoulders as they walked back. Stiles couldn’t have asked for a better second mom. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Later that night when the house was fast asleep, Stiles and Derek were just getting ready for bed, the former washing his face in their bathroom. 

“So the whole career day thing went well?” Stiles asked Derek who was leaning in the doorway. 

“Yeah, it was kind of cool. And none of the single mothers tried flirting with me, so that was a plus.” Derek said. 

Stiles laughed into the face cloth as he dried his face off. 

“Definitely a plus,” he said. “I wouldn’t want to have to beat someone up.” 

Derek hummed in agreement, stepping behind Stiles and snaking his arounds around his waist. 

“As much as I love Erica, I don’t really want to talk about her right now.” He said. 

He kissed the back of Stiles neck, trailing down the side and leaving little kisses as he went. 

“Oh?” Stiles breathed. “What do you want to talk about then?”

He reached behind him and pulled Derek closer, biting back a moan as Derek’s hands traveled along Stiles’ body. 

“I actually don’t want to talk at all,” Derek whispered. 

His hand found its way into the front of Stiles’ sleep pants, wrapping around his growing cock. Stiles arched his back, rubbing his ass against Derek’s front as he moaned. 

“No talking,” Stiles panted. “I’m totally cool with no talking.” 

Derek’s other hand snuck under Stiles’ pants too, cupping his balls as the other stroked his cock. Stiles leaned forward, bracing himself on the bathroom counter as Derek worked his cock over. He continued grinding his ass into Derek, feeling his hard cock between the fabrics. 

“This will be a first for us,” Stiles moaned. “In the bathroom, I mean.” 

“I thought you said you were cool with not talking?” Derek snarked. 

He pulled his shirt off, kneeling behind a bent over Stiles and pulling his pants down. Derek wasted no time in spreading Stiles’ ass open and sticking his tongue inside. Stiles’ whole body shivered as he let out a filthy moan. 

“I won’t say another word as long as you don’t stop doing tha- _fuck_.” Stiles cut off. 

He resisted the urge to reach down and touch himself as Derek rimmed him. He knew it would end way too soon. Instead he spread his legs wider to give Derek more room, quivering in pleasure at the roughness of Derek’s beard against such a sensitive area. The things he could do with his tongue drove Stiles crazy. 

Stiles didn’t have to look behind him to know Derek was smug knowing he could shut him up so easily. Derek stood up, slipping his fingers into Stiles as he tugged his own pants off. Stiles leaned into Derek’s fingers, nearly fucking himself on them. He leaned up to pull his shirt off before bending over again, locking eyes with Derek in the mirror. 

“What are you waiting for?” He panted. 

“Don’t rush me,” Derek grunted. “I want to enjoy this.” 

“Like you don’t every time?” 

“Shh.” Derek ordered, curling his fingers and making Stiles hiss. 

He slapped his hard cock against Stiles’ ass, licking his palm and stroking himself. Stiles groaning his impatience, wanting to be full of Derek. It only made Derek want to take his sweet time.

“You’re so sexy when you’re impatient.” Derek chuckled. 

“I hate you.” Stiles said. 

Derek replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock, pushing in slowly and watching Stiles’ face in the mirror. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles’ back as he pushed all the way in, moaning himself at the feeling of being inside Stiles. 

“You gonna move sometime tonight, big guy? Or are we practicing for our sculpture replica?” Stiles teased. 

“You’re so pushy tonight,” Derek said as he gently dragged his nails down Stiles’ back. “I love it.” 

He pulled back and thrusted into Stiles, who moaned low in response, bowing his head in pleasure. He gave into his urges, reaching down and stroking himself as Derek pushed inside of him. Derek watched Stiles’ expressions in the mirror, enjoying the looks of ecstasy clearly shown on his face. Stiles looked at Derek through lidded eyes, mouth hung open as he panted with each thrust. 

“Harder,” Stiles begged. “Fuck me harder.” 

Derek moaned at Stiles’ request, trailing his hands up his back and holding onto his shoulders. He pounded into Stiles, the sound of skin against skin filling the room as Stiles whimpered with each thrust. Derek squeezed the back of Stiles’ neck, his fingers combing into his hair and pulling it back. Stiles closed his eyes, his free hand gripping the counter as he stroked his cock faster. His moans were getting louder and somewhere in the back of Derek’s head he wondered if they were being a little _too_ loud. Of course, that thought was in the very back of his head. 

“Oh god,” Stiles moaned. “Don’t stop, don’t fucking stop.” 

Derek could feel Stiles’ body tighten around him and he knew he was close. He thrusted hard into him, even as Stiles gave a longer moan, spilling onto the counter and the floor. Derek kept fucking him through his orgasm until he felt his own building up quickly. 

He pulled out of Stiles who fell to his knees, turning around and wrapping his lips around the head of Derek’s cock. Derek held the back of Stiles’ head, thrusting into his mouth until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek’s cock, stroking him until he spilled into Stiles’ mouth and onto his face. The moans Derek was letting out were near-growls and they turned Stiles on all over again. It was Derek’s turn to brace himself over the counter as he came, his legs threatening to give out on him. 

As they came down from their high, Stiles looked around at the mess they made. He didn’t even have the decency to be embarrassed. 

“That was intense,” he panted. “Why don’t we do that more often?” 

“Trust me, we’re going to.” Derek assured. 

Stiles reached for the washcloth he used earlier, wiping his face of Derek’s come, save for the little on his chin. Before he could wipe it away, Derek leaned down and licked it off, his tongue finding Stiles’ in a kiss. Tasting himself on Stiles’ tongue still drove him wild like the first time.

“Mmm,” Stiles moaned. “Wait, I’m nowhere near ready yet.” 

Derek chuckled, giving his fiancé the benefit of the doubt and helping him off the floor. 

“You ass,” Stiles said. “I have to shower all over again.” 

“Worth it.” Derek shrugged. 

Stiles wiped the counter off and merely dropped the cloth onto the mess on the floor, deciding to deal with it later. Instead, he grabbed Derek by the hand and pulled him into the shower. 

“As much as I like making love to you,” he said. “I think I’m equally as okay with the rougher side of you, too.” 

“Oh good, I expect you to be able to keep up with me.” Derek said as he turned the water on. 

Stiles crept into Derek’s space, squeezing his ass and whispering into his ear.

“Is that a challenge, Dr. Hale?” 

Derek smirked as he turned around, giving Stiles a good look up and down. 

“I don’t know, Mr. Stilinski,” he said. “Are you ready yet? I think we need to try again.” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, pointing at his cock. 

“Work for it, baby.” He said. 

Derek kissed Stiles hard before falling to his knees to do just that. 

And try again, they did. 

And again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! I hope this update finds y'all well. No matter how much I 'practice' it, I still can't write smut for the damn life of it. It's part of the reason why I don't do it very often. No pun intended. 
> 
> Part of the reason this chapter took so long was because I was trying to figure out if I was going to reveal some things now or later. One thing I notice about my writing is my impatience comes out very easily and it's annoying lol. Hopefully I can get that under control before this ends up being less chapters than I want for this installment! 
> 
> More characters to come next update, plus more Stiles and Derek....since I don't seem to write them together very often even though this is a Sterek centered story. I suck sometimes lol. 
> 
> Do you guys think Lydia's justified in not telling Stiles that she was accepted into a college, yet? Believe it or not, it's one of my favorite subplots for this story. 
> 
> Did you guys have career day in your elementary schools? It used to be one of my favorite days because my mom was a florist when I was in elementary school so I was always so excited to bring her to school so she could tell the kids about arranging flowers and stuff. 
> 
> I feel like I wrote the fourth graders too...young? Who knows. I'm a high school assistant, not an elementary one lol. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this update. See you soon! 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome. 
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> -John


	4. Ständchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Good morning, Isaac. Thank you for joining us back here on planet earth! Feel free to join the conversation at any time.” Lydia snarked._
> 
> _“I really don’t like you before noon.” He glared._
> 
> _“It’s okay, almost no one does.” Erica agreed._
> 
> _“So funny, both of you! Anyway, ease my grandfather’s worries. How different does turkey bacon taste?”_
> 
> _“…Aren’t they pretty much the same thing?” Isaac asked._
> 
> _Both girls looked at their grandfather with big smiles as he sighed in defeat._
> 
> _“Alright, alright. I’ll eat the stupid traitor bacon.” He said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING:  
> **  
>  -Homophobia  
> -Usage of homophobic slurs.  
> PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Derek was nice and warm under the fluffy comforter he and Stiles shared on the bed. He reached around, but found no fiancé sharing the warmth with him. He poked his head up and looked around the room, still no Stiles. Derek could hear the quiet music of a piano flowing through the house, though. He listened for other familiar sounds like the teenagers arguing or the clatter of kitchenware, oddly enough nothing came. He pulled the covers off of himself and search the floor for his sweatpants, pulling his legs through lazily. Peering at the clock before leaving the room, he saw it was well into the later morning. He must have slept _real_ good. 

He padded down the stairs and toward Stiles’ office to find him at his upright piano, his nimble fingers gliding across the keys as he played on. Derek leaned in the doorway, his arms crossed as he listened to his fiancé play. He was no musical genius, so he couldn’t tell you if Stiles was actually playing a piece or if he was just messing around. Regardless, it was always beautiful to listen to. 

As if he sensed he was being watched, Stiles looked over his shoulder and smiled. 

“Sorry, but I don’t play for free. If you’re going to watch, I’ll have to charge you.” He said. 

“Put it on my tab,” Derek responded. “Where are the kids?” 

“Dad stopped by earlier this morning and picked them all up for breakfast. I guess you and I were taking too long to get up.” 

“Isaac went with them?” 

“Yeah, surprisingly,” Stiles nodded. “In his defense, my dad wasn’t taking no for an answer this time.” 

Once in a while, on family days, the Sheriff would take Lydia and Erica for the morning and spend some quality grandpa time. He always offered Isaac to join them, but Isaac usually politely declined. 

“That’s good,” Derek said. “It means he’s opening up a little bit more.” 

“Definitely.” Stiles agreed. 

He continued playing his piano, sometimes stopping abruptly and staring at the keys like he was trying to remember how they worked, just to start back up where he left off. 

“Sounds pretty,” Derek commented. “Though I probably wouldn’t know if it sounded bad.” 

“Yes you would,” Stiles grinned. “It wouldn’t sound pleasing.” 

He stopped playing, pushing up from the piano and gravitating toward a bookcase full of colorful, thin books that Stiles had once told Derek were sheet music. Stiles’ hand traced across the spines as he clicked his tongue, seemingly looking for something in particular. 

“Danny wants me to perform in a charity event this December.” Stiles looked over his shoulder. 

“Is that so? That sounds like fun.” Derek said. 

Stiles shrugged, making an excited noise as he pulled out a brown, worn book. The name Schubert was scrawled on the front. 

“Maybe good ol’ Franz has something for me,” he thought aloud. “I’m sure it’ll be fun, but I’m so out of performance shape and I don’t even know what to play at this event.” 

Stiles opened the book, flipping through the pages until he found his desired on, and placed it on the piano. Derek peered over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. 

“How do you even say that?” he asked. 

“Ständchen” Stiles pronounced. 

“…Bless you.” Derek said. 

Stiles chuckled at him, shaking his head as he ghosted over the piano keys, remembering how the piece went. 

“Just say Serenade, that’s what it translates to.” He said. 

He took in a deep breath before starting to play, slowly exhaling as the melody went on. Derek always loved watching Stiles play, especially since he didn’t do it around him often. Derek could always tell when he was into the piece because Stiles would use his entire body to play. It was like the music didn’t begin in his fingertips, rather it began from his entirety, bleeding into the piano. 

“It sounds kind of sad,” Derek commented. “I don’t know, not what I was expecting from a song titled Serenade.” 

Stiles nodded at him, his eyes trailing over the sheet music. 

“Well Schubert was kind of a downer most of the time,” he said. “He definitely has more sad and somber pieces than he does happy ones.”

Stiles stopped the music and sighed. 

“Yeah I can’t play this for a bunch of kids. That wouldn’t go over very well.” He said. 

He closed the book and looked at the book case from the piano bench. 

“Why don’t you take a break? Let’s go get breakfast.” Derek suggested. 

“It’s almost eleven, Derek.” Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

“So that’s a no to strawberry banana pancakes?” 

“The answer is never no to strawberry banana pancakes.” He said, feigning offense. 

“Then I’m going to go find a shirt, and you’re going to find shoes.” Derek said. 

“Now who’s being pushy,” Stiles grinned. “Don’t keep me waiting, Dr. Hale.” 

“I love it when you call me that.” 

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles before turning and disappearing out of the room. 

Stiles could be so distracting and pancakes were at stake. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“Sorry Grandpa, but Uncle Stiles told me he’d give me a raise in my allowance if I switched your bacon to turkey.” Erica shrugged. “I’ve got things to buy.” 

“You’re a traitor, bug. I thought I could count on you.” John grumbled. 

He glared at the turkey bacon the waitress brought him as if it actually offended him. The next time Erica said she had to go to the bathroom, he would know better. 

“You _can_ count on me! Just not when my allowance is at stake.” 

“Turkey bacon isn’t that bad, Grandpa. You can barely taste the difference.” Lydia tried to reason. 

“No, _you_ can barely taste the difference. _I_ know da-” He looked down at Erica. “- _very_ well the difference between regular bacon and this imposter.” 

“Whatever you say,” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Eat with your eyes closed, then.” 

“You two are so mean to me,” John said. “Isaac, back me up here.” 

Isaac was pulled out of his daydream and looked around the table blankly. 

“Huh? What?” He blinked. 

“Good morning, Isaac. Thank you for joining us back here on planet earth! Feel free to join the conversation at any time.” Lydia snarked. 

“I really don’t like you before noon.” He glared. 

“It’s okay, almost no one does.” Erica agreed. 

“So funny, both of you! Anyway, ease my grandfather’s worries. How different does turkey bacon taste?” 

“…Aren’t they pretty much the same thing?” Isaac asked. 

Both girls looked at their grandfather with big smiles as he sighed in defeat. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll eat the stupid traitor bacon.” He said. 

Isaac looked around at the table, wondering if he would ever actually get used to the dynamic the Stilinskis had. It was much more…uppity than the Hales, that was for sure. Things were awkward in the beginning of the meal, especially since Isaac didn’t have Cora there to talk for him or ease his little bit of anxiety. He had to act for himself, and he knew that. It was still kind of hard, though.

“So Isaac,” the Sheriff started. “Any plans for college?” 

“Well I’m…Kind of waiting to hear back from Berkeley. I asked for some information, but I’m thinking of going there.” Isaac said. 

John nodded, seemingly pondering the information. It made Isaac uneasy. 

“What do you plan on studying?” 

“Psychology.” 

“Nice, that’s a good field. Social Work I’m gathering?” John asked. 

Isaac nodded. 

“Man, you should be a detective.” He snarked. 

“Trust me, I’m not as good as it seems. And what about you, young lady? What colleges have you applied to?” John turned his attention to Lydia. 

“Yeah, Lydia. What colleges?” 

She glared daggers at Isaac, wishing he ground would just disappear under him. 

“You know,” she said. “A few of them.” 

“A few like what?” John pressed. 

“Grandpa do we really have to talk about this right now? It’s the weekend, I want to pretend school doesn’t exist.” Lydia tried. 

John chuckled, going back to his eggs. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll lay off, but I want to hear about these things! Your mom and Stiles hid their acceptance letters from me for months, I didn’t like getting surprised with it just before it was time for them to leave for college.” He said. 

Isaac gave her a look that screamed _tell him_. 

_I will end you._ Lydia wanted to snap at him. 

“You know, I thought it was just siblings that had that mind talk thing, but you guys look like you have it down pretty well.” Erica looked from Lydia to Isaac. 

“I resent that,” Isaac said. “Her thoughts are just loud enough for everyone to hear.” 

“At least mine don’t sound like I’m farting through my mind.” Lydia countered. 

“Hey, it’s a talent.” 

“Good Lord, is it like this every day?” John asked Erica. 

“Do you really have to ask?” 

“Maybe I’ll just take you next time.” 

“That’s probably the best idea.” Erica agreed. 

Lydia’s phone buzzed before she could respond. She checked who it was from, turning her phone over before anyone could eavesdrop on her. 

“Someone special?” John teased. 

“You could say that,” Lydia shrugged. “No one important right now. I’m with you.” 

“Good answer, young lady. Alright, what do y’all say we finish up here and go drive through the preserve for a little bit? I’m supposed to exercise or something anyway.” He said. 

The table fell silent and John realized too soon his mistake. They all looked at Erica who seemed a little distant at first before blinking back to reality. 

“Can I hold your hand while we walk?” She asked the Sheriff. 

“Of course you can, bug.” 

“Then let’s do it!” 

“Isaac? Will you be joining us? I don’t mind dropping you back off at the house.” 

“No, I think…I think I’d like to join you guys if that’s okay. Could Cora meet up with us?” Isaac asked. 

“I don’t see why not? I could even pick her up if need be.” John offered.

Isaac felt a little more at ease knowing Cora would be coming along. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the Stilinskis are anything, it was just a lot of interaction for one day. Judging by the look Lydia was giving him, she could tell, too. She gave him a reassuring wink. 

While everyone else was preoccupied with each other, she brought her phone under the table and texted Jordan Parrish back. 

_**We’ll talk tomorrow.**_ She said. 

He was just going to have to wait. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek and Stiles decided that they needed to see someone their own ages for once. They invited Scott and Allison for brunch, who happily joined them. 

“So it’s like…officially official now?” Scott asked with his mouth full. 

Derek only cringed slightly. Stiles was proud of him. 

“Officially official, dude. Your mom didn’t look like she was going to take no for an answer even if we wanted to say it.” He laughed. 

“Not that we would,” Derek added. 

“I can’t believe she got rid of my first car,” Scott sighed. “That thing and I went through so much together.” 

“You’re telling me. I was in it for three of the five accidents.” Stiles reminded him. 

“Hey only two of them were my fault!” 

“Not according to your records,” Allison mumbled. “Anyway, we’re still on course for a February wedding?” 

“Unless Stiles changes his mind again, yes.” Derek nodded. 

“Hey, I resent that. October was just too soon and July was way too late.” Stiles defended. 

“In other words: I wanted to late a little longer, but not too long.” Scott translated. 

“Took the words right out of my mouth, Scotty.” 

“It’s what I’m here for.” 

Derek shook his head at the two of them, going back to his pancakes while they chatted about whatever. 

“Hey has Lydia heard anything back from any of the schools she applied to?” Allison asked. 

Stiles looked at her in confusion and Allison knew she screwed something up. 

“I didn’t even know she applied…” He said. 

“I, uh…” 

“Allison what do you know that I don’t?” 

“Nothing?” 

Derek tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re not _that_ good of a liar,” he said. “Now spill.” 

She looked to Scott for help who merely raised his hands in surrender.

“Sorry baby, you’re on your own on this one.” He said. 

“Thanks a lot, _hubby_.” Allison sneered. 

She sighed in defeat. 

“Fine, I helped her fill out her early applications at the beginning of the summer.” 

“Beginning of the summer? She applied to colleges at the beginning of the summer? Where the hell was I?” 

Stiles’ voice was rising a couple of octaves, making the neighboring booths turn their heads to stare. 

“Stiles I really like this place, please don’t get us kicked out.” Derek said. 

“But…” Words weren’t easy for him. 

He was still trying to process that Lydia had applied to colleges way before he even thought she did. 

“She didn’t really want you to find out until she was ready to talk about it. I agreed to help her because she promised she was going to tell you when she got accepted to one of them. By the sounds of things either she hasn’t received her letters yet or…” 

“Or she’s still keeping it a secret.” Derek finished for her. 

“What colleges did she apply to?” Scott asked. 

Allison shrugged at all of them. 

“Honestly? I’m not entirely sure. I know she was looking at four and I helped her with two of the applications.” She said. 

“Which were?” Stiles leaned in impatiently. 

“Stanford and MIT.”

“She applied to MIT? Hell, she had to have gotten into that one. Why wouldn’t she tell me? Is she afraid I’ll freak out?” Stiles wondered. 

“Maybe she didn’t get in and doesn’t want you to be disappointed?” Scott tried. 

“Knowing Lydia it’s probably more like she _did_ get in, but doesn’t want to tell him.” Derek said. 

“But why? I mean, that would be amazing news.” Allison said. 

“Because she doesn’t want me to tell her to go…” Stiles sighed. 

The table is silent for a moment, the realization kind of weighing heavy on the four of them. 

“I wonder what the other schools are,” Scott said. “You think they were here in California?” 

“Probably,” Derek shrugged. “I don’t know her nearly as well as the rest of you, but I’m sure she talked herself into staying as close to her family as possible.” 

“I wish she didn’t, though.” Stiles admitted. “She needs to go where she _wants_ to, not where she thinks is closest to us.” 

Scott smiled sadly at Stiles. 

“Guess it runs in the family.” He said. 

And man if that didn’t sting. 

“Ask her about it, Stiles. Maybe she hasn’t sent in her acceptance yet?” Allison tried. 

“No,” Stiles said. “I want her to come to me with this. If I push it she’ll just fight back and I don’t want that either.” 

“It’s almost October, surely she’s heard something by now? Maybe she’ll bring it up soon?” Derek suggested. 

“Maybe…” Stiles shrugged. 

He looked down at his pancakes, suddenly he didn’t feel very hungry. Derek racked his brain for something, anything to cheer him up. Instead he merely reached out and squeezed Stiles’ hand. 

“Don’t think too much about it until she wants you to. She’s a smart girl, she knows what she’s doing.” He said. 

Stiles nodded, squeezing Derek’s hand back. 

“I know she is, I just wish she’d include me a little bit.” He said. 

“And she will when she’s ready.” 

“Until then worry about your wedding happening in five months.” Scott tried. 

And just like that, the stress was back full force. Stiles loved his best friend, but he really wanted to punch him. 

“…Thanks, Scotty. You’re the true MVP here.” Stiles groaned. 

He flicked a banana at Scott who caught it in his mouth proudly. 

“A solid eight at best,” Derek judges. “But I’ve seen you do better.” 

And before Stiles could even attempt to stop it, they were all tossing food into each other’s mouths. If they got kicked out of the restaurant, it was going to be all Derek’s fault. 

Stiles knew there was a reason he was marrying the guy. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

The next day found Lydia sitting on the hood of her car. She’d finally broken down months ago and started driving her mother’s car again, finding it easier with each trip. She was parked at a small cliff that looked over Beacon hills. The wind was gentle, whispering through her hair as she waited for Jordan to join her up there. She agreed to meet him, even if she was slightly hesitant. 

Don’t get her wrong, she really liked Jordan. In fact, he was probably the sweetest guy she’d ever dated. Though lately they’d been kind of distant and she was the reason. She was avoiding him and it was time for her to admit why. 

She heard a car pull up next to hers, not having to look to know it was Jordan’s cruiser. She listened as the car door opened and closed, as his shoes crunched against the loose gravel and kicked up grass from all the cars that parked on the cliff. 

“Hey there,” Jordan said. “I’m supposed to be meeting someone up here. Beautiful strawberry blonde hair, a nice smile…You haven’t seen her, have you?” 

Lydia smiled to herself, brushing her hand behind her ear. 

“I’m afraid not, but if you leave a note, I’m sure she’ll get back to you soon.” She joked. 

“Yeah that seems to be the going answer lately…” 

Silence fell between the two of them as Lydia looked on. 

“You know,” she began. “Beacon Hills feels so small sometimes, but when you see it like this…It really makes you see just how big it actually is. I didn’t really notice until I started coming up here.” 

Jordan sighed as he leaned against Lydia’s car. 

“Lyds, what’s going on?” He asked. “I mean, just last month it seemed like you and I were pretty good. Did I do something to upset you? Did I make you uncomfortable or something?” 

Lydia looked to the ground, shaking her head back and forth with each question. 

“I just…I just want to know what I did?” Jordan finished. 

“You haven’t done anything,” she finally said. “I promise.” 

“Then what happened?” 

Lydia finally looked at him, seemingly deciding how she was going to explain herself. 

“What are you expecting from me?” She asked. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“I guess the better question is…Where do you see us going?” 

“I don’t know,” Jordan’s brows furrowed. “I’ve never really thought about it? I’ve kind of just been taking it day by day.” 

She studied his face for a moment and with a struggling sigh, reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. Jordan took it and read over its contents. 

“…Oh,” he said. “Wow.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I mean, this is great, Lydia.” 

“No you don’t,” she smiled sadly. “I can see the disappointment quite clearly on your face.” 

Jordan sighed, accepting that he was caught. 

“Please don’t think it’s because I’m not happy for you, because I am. I really, really am. It’s just…” 

“You didn’t think about the possibility of me leaving.” Lydia finished for him. 

“I’ll admit, the thought hadn’t really crossed my mind.” 

Lydia shrugged, taking the letter back and reading it over for the millionth time. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure if I’m going yet.” She said. 

“You should.” 

“It’s pretty far, though. I don’t know if I’m ready for that.” 

“You won’t know until you try, right? What’s it going to hurt?” Jordan reasoned. 

“You know,” Lydia said. “For someone disappointed I could be leaving, you’re trying pretty hard to convince me to go.” 

It was Jordan’s turn to shrug, sliding onto the car hood to sit next to Lydia. 

“I’ll be sad, I won’t deny that, but this is your future we’re talking about.” He said. 

“What about our future?” Lydia asked. 

Jordan smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her. 

“Lydia Martin, are you trying to sacrifice your career for a boy?” He joked. 

“No, not necessarily. I’m just not really ready to give up on something that may actually be good.” She admitted. 

She leaned into Jordan, letting him squeeze her a little. 

“The way I see it, your senior year doesn’t end for a few more months. We have a little bit of time to see just how good this could be. That is, if you’d return my calls.” He laughed. 

“I’ll think about it,” Lydia smirked. “Sorry I’ve been distant. I’ll work on it.” 

“I guess I can forgive you, but just this once.” He whispered. 

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, wrapping himself around her completely as they watched over Beacon Hills. 

Maybe overthinking things really was a Stilinski trait, Lydia was just glad Jordan could look past that. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Monday came way too soon for Stiles’ liking. Of course, he felt that way about every Monday that came around. As he pulled up to the school and turned the jeep off, Lydia jumped out of the front seen and stifled a yawn as Isaac tripped and fell out of the jeep behind her. 

“Are we staying after school again today?” She asked, ignoring Isaac’s groans. 

“You know you two don’t have to stay with me, right? Derek’s just a call away, I’m sure Cora could even take you home.” Stiles said. 

“True, but if I get my homework done here at school, I have none at home. Really, you’re helping me here.” 

“Then please be my guest. If I can get these stupid self-evaluations done this afternoon, I won’t have to stay after the rest of the week. Seriously, whose ridiculous idea was it to make teachers evaluate themselves? I blame republicans.” 

“Nobody worry about me, I’m totally fine.” Isaac announced. 

“Oh good, because I forgot the first aid kit.” Lydia shrugged. 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“I could.” 

“On that note,” Stiles interrupted. “I’m leaving you two to bicker. Lydia, be nice. Isaac, walk it off.” 

Stiles moved away before either of them could argue with him, heading into the school as he read over his lesson plans for the day. That was another thing he hated that was required. 

Of course he understood why lesson plans were important…in _core_ classes. Stiles was a music teacher, he literally did the same thing every day. He heard the quick shuffle of feet running down the distant hallway. 

“No running!” He shouted without looking up from his notebook, shaking his head at the students. 

He only slightly felt hypocritical. 

He still wasn’t paying attention, so when he pulled his keys out to unlock his door, he was very surprised to find no door to unlock. Looking up finally, he found the door gone. Completely gone. Ripped off the hinges, and thrown across his room. He looked up and down the hallway to see if anyone else was around. Naturally, he was the only one there. 

Stiles put his coffee and papers down outside the classroom and hesitantly stepped inside. It was a warzone, desks and chairs overturned and music stands thrown about. The posters he pinned to the walls were all ripped apart and in pieces around the floor. His computer was in more pieces than he though was possible, and along the walls was splattered paint. Red, black, green…He named the colors as he saw them make homes on his walls. His white board was by far the worst, though. Phrases and words littered it, words he hadn’t heard in years. 

  
**DIE FAGGOT**

**HOMOS BURN IN HELL**

**STILINSKI IS A FAG**

**FUDGEPACKERS GET SHOT**

**KILL YOURSELF**

 

Stiles was speechless. He had no idea what to say or to even think. The last time he was attacked for his sexuality was years ago. He thought he was way past it. 

Footsteps sounded behind him, the clicking of high heels. 

“Stiles is everything oka- Oh my God…” Lydia gasped. 

It woke Stiles out of his stupor. He turned around to find her covering her mouth and examining the damage. 

“Who the hell would do this?” She asked. 

“Go get the principal,” Stiles said. “I don’t want you in here right now.” 

“But Stiles-”

“Lydia _please_ ,” Stiles shouted. “Just go get the Principal.”

There were tears in Lydia’s eyes and Stiles wasn’t sure if it was from him yelling or her seeing the vandalized room. With a short nod she left the room quickly and raced down the hall for the front office. 

Stiles wanted to clean up a little bit, but didn’t know where to begin. Instead he stood in the middle of the room and just shook his head. What else could he do? 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“We checked the cameras,” Principal Higgins said later on. “There were four students involved, but they concealed their faces. We’re checking the rest of the footage from around the school to try and pinpoint when they arrived and when they left. We’re going to figure this out.” 

Stiles, Derek, Lydia, and Isaac sat across from Higgins in his office. Derek arrived shortly after Stiles called him, wasting no time in calling off work. 

“What am I going to do in the meantime?” Stiles asked. “I still have to teach my classes.” 

“I’ll have the janitors clean out one of the old classrooms that we currently use for storage. Until we can get your room repaired, you’ll have to use that.” 

“Grand,” Stiles mumbled. “I’ll make it work. Do you mind if I take the day off?” 

“Not at all,” Higgins said. “In fact I encourage it. Lydia, Isaac, you’re free to go as well.” 

Derek hadn’t said much since he showed up, his mouth tight-lipped and closed. Stiles was willing to bet he was even biting his tongue. One thing he hadn’t stopped doing since he arrived was holding Stiles’ hand. The latter appreciated it, but he could also feel the tenseness Derek held throughout his whole body. He wasn’t angry. Oh no. 

Derek was _furious_. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

When they got back to the house, Stiles dragged himself up the stairs and went into his bathroom to splash some water on his face. 

Where the hell did this come from all of a sudden? Was the bible club trying to get his teaching license revoked again? Was there a new religious family in town that hadn’t gotten the memo that gay was okay? Did Stiles make too many star wars references again? He just couldn’t figure out the vandalizers showed up out of nowhere.

Was it because he was getting married? 

Oh man, that was probably it. It wasn’t news that the town’s beloved sheriff’s only living child was about to tie the knot. Maybe these kids were freaked out by it? He couldn’t remember another gay couple getting married in Beacon Hills. 

“Have you called your father?” Derek asked from the doorway. 

“What? No, why?” 

“To tell him what is going on?” 

“The school called the police, I’m sure he’s already aware.” Stiles waved it off. 

“I’d call your father anyway,” Derek pushed. “If you’re going to press charges he’s going to need your statement.” 

“…But I’m not pressing charges?” 

“ _What_?” Derek sneered. 

Stiles had seem him angry. Hell, he’d even seen him throw shit around, but he’d never been on the receiving end of that anger. 

“I said I’m not pressing charges.” He spoke slow and clearly. 

“Why the hell not? These kids tried hurting you.” 

“No they didn’t,” Stiles said. “They vandalized my classroom and left before I even got there. No harm was done to me.” 

“Emotional harm is still harm, Stiles.” Derek scoffed. 

“Derek, you said it yourself: They’re just kids. They don’t know what the hell they’re doing. I’m not pressing charges. Besides, the school is going to give them enough shit for damaging property.” He said. 

Derek looked at Stiles in disbelief, shaking his head. 

“They vandalized your classroom with the intentions of freaking you out. They need to be taught a lesson and you’re stupid for not seeing that.” He said. 

Derek’s eyes widened with the realization of what he just said, but it was too late. Stiles looked as if someone just kicked him in the gut. 

“Where the hell do you get off thinking you can talk to me like that?” He snapped. 

Derek shook his head, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“I’m sorry, that came out entirely wrong.” He said. 

He was stepping toward Stiles who took a step back. 

“No,” he snapped. “Back the fuck up, don’t touch me. In fact, go somewhere else that isn’t in my fucking present. I don’t want to look at you right now.” 

“That’s not fair.” 

“No, what’s not fair is you calling me stupid. Why am I going to press charges, Derek? So I can ruin their lives more than they’re already ruined? What good will it do except put more hoodlums on the streets? You want me to teach them a lesson, then how about this? How about the lesson is they didn’t break me? They tried getting a rise out of me and they failed. The jokes on them, because I’ve dealt with this shit my whole life.” Stiles said. 

He chucked the wet washcloth he was holding at the bathtub, causing a cacophony of noises as the shampoo and conditioner bottles fell from their ledge. 

“I’m going to my office, where my piano is, so I can release my emotions in some form of healthy way. Do not follow me, do not talk to me. In fact, just don’t come near me until I’m to even _look_ at you again. You’ll be lucky if that happens to be tomorrow.” He said.

Stiles pushed past Derek and stomped down the stairs, slamming the door to his office hard enough to shake the house. 

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose hard, grinding his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. After a few deep breaths he reached into the bathtub to pick up the bottles that fell and put them back where they belonged. He _really_ fucked up and he knew it. He was going to give Stiles the space he needed, but they definitely had to talk. It wasn’t fair for Derek to call Stiles _anything_ , let alone stupid. 

But didn’t Stiles understand that Derek was just concerned? They’d gone through hell and back in the past two years and Derek wouldn’t be able to handle it if something happened now, especially so close to their wedding. He sighed at his stupidity, dragging himself down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Maybe a really good Dinner would lure Stiles out of the office long enough to try and apologize? 

Derek could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I definitely needed the break! I don't remember if I explained myself very well in my notice, but I'd like to be honest with you guys. 
> 
> I lost a dear friend to a drunk driver head on collision on Halloween. I really needed the time to focus on myself and grieve. Thank you all for being so supportive, I truly appreciate it! 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter makes up for my long leave of absence. Just a fair warning, I may be jumping about a month ahead in the timeline in my next chapter. I hope no one minds too much! 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome. 
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)!  
> -John


	5. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Want me to come with you?” Isaac poked his head around the corner. “I could use the homework break.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“If you don’t mind,” Derek nodded. “You can call Stiles while we’re there. He’ll probably talk to you before he talks to me.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Don’t say that, he can’t be that mad at you?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Derek gave him a look as he opened the front door._
> 
>  
> 
> _“…Yeah, okay. I’ll call him when we get to the store.” Isaac said._

“You did _what_?” Stiles all but shrieked. 

“I didn’t think it would be a huge deal, I’m sorry!” Derek tried. 

“Didn’t think- You’re not even going to be home most of the day. Who’s supposed to cook?!” 

“I can try and switch my shift or something, we can figure this out.” 

“You can’t switch, you tell me all the time your schedule isn’t flexible! This is insane, Derek. Thanksgiving is in two days. We don’t even have a damn turkey!” Stiles was pacing the floor, flailing his arms around as he spoke. 

“I can go buy one right now! I don’t get what the huge problem is, we’ve hosted thanksgiving before?” Derek reminded him. 

“Sure,” Stiles agreed. “When I’ve had _weeks_ to prep for it and turn the house into a dining hall! You’re giving me forty-eight hours, you douche! I thought your parents were hosting this year?” 

“They were…until my dad thought renovating the kitchen was a great idea. It won’t be finished in time, we have the next biggest house. I’m sorry, I should have talked to you about it before I agreed to it.” 

“Yeah, you should have,” Stiles snapped. “You are _not_ helping yourself off the shit list, pal. Go get the turkey.” 

“Are you coming with me?” Derek asked. 

“Nope, take a kid. I have to call my dad for recipes and shit.” 

Stiles slammed his office door in Derek’s face. He’d been getting a lot of doors in his face in the last month or so. It still stung every time, though. Derek sighed and pulled his keys off the doorway table in frustration. Eventually his shit streak would stop, hopefully before the holiday was officially upon them. Like Stiles forcefully pointed out, though, it was only in two days. 

“Want me to come with you?” Isaac poked his head around the corner. “I could use the homework break.” 

“If you don’t mind,” Derek nodded. “You can call Stiles while we’re there. He’ll probably talk to you before he talks to me.” 

“Don’t say that, he can’t be that mad at you?” 

Derek gave him a look as he opened the front door. 

“…Yeah, okay. I’ll call him when we get to the store.” Isaac said. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Stiles paced back and forth in his office, phone to his ear as he spoke to his father. 

“It’s ridiculous,” he said for the umpteenth time. “It’s like he expects me to work a fucking miracle!” 

_“Language,”_ the sheriff reminded him. _“I don’t think he meant to upset you or anything.”_

“Well he did,” Stiles grumbled. 

_“…You’re still mad at him for calling you stupid, aren’t you?”_

“Wouldn’t you be?” 

_“Well sure, but he apologized, didn’t he?”_ John asked. 

Stiles sighed, glaring at the phone and wishing his dad could see it. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side, old man?” He asked. 

_“Watch it, buddy. I’m not too old that I can’t kick you in the ass.”_

Stiles plopped down in his computer chair and spun around. 

“Yes, he apologized, but I’m still mad. Are you really that surprised?” 

_No, not really.”_ John admitted. 

“Derek had no right.” Stiles said. 

_“And I agree with you, but Stiles, the longer you hold onto this the more it’s going to eat you up.”_

For once, Stiles was silent. He turned back and forth in the chair in frustration. 

_“You know he doesn’t actually think you’re stupid. People say stupid things when they’re angry, you’re famous for that.”_ John said. 

“I don’t like you right now.” 

_“I’m your father, you’re not supposed to like me all the time. Did you want the recipe book? I can help you cook if you’d like?”_

“Have you stopped catching the stove on fire by just boiling water?” 

_“…Melissa can help you cook?”_ John corrected. 

“That’s what I thought,” Stiles snickered. “Yeah, I'll swing by tomorrow and grab it.” 

He heard a beep in his ear, and pulled his phone away to see Isaac was calling him. 

“Dad I have to go, I’m getting another call.” He said. 

_“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. Remember, kid, let it go.”_

“I’ll try, Elsa,” he said. “I love you.” 

Stiles hung up with his father and answered Isaac’s call. 

_“Stiles, Derek doesn’t know how many pounds of turkey we need.”_ He said.

Stiles had to resist the urge to tell Derek to guestimate. 

“He’s probably better off buying two twelve pounders. We have a lot of people coming over.” He said. 

He heard Isaac relay the message to Derek and then snicker. 

“His eyebrows just furrowed together didn’t they.” He assumed. 

_“It’s like a giant, hairy caterpillar, it’s amazing.”_ Isaac laughed. 

Stiles chuckled to himself before he remembered he was supposed to be angry at the big douche. 

_“Do we need anything else? I’m sure we do, but I’m supposed to be the sacrificial lamb and ask you for Derek.”_

He rolled his eyes, hearing Derek yell at Isaac about blowing the cover or something. 

“Yeah, pick up like four cans of each vegetable, especially green beans.” He said. 

_“Ooo, can you make sweet potatoes? I fricken’ love sweet potatoes.”_ Isaac said.

“Sure, get a few fresh ones and two sacks of regular ones while you’re at it.” 

_“Alrighty, we’ll be home soon.”_

“Thanks for the warning,” Stiles said. “See you soon.” 

He dropped his phone on his desk next to an envelope from the state. He knew exactly what it was, but didn’t want to open it just yet. It was a surprise for Isaac and Stiles was planning on waiting until Christmas. He picked it up and hid it in a folder in case Isaac came into the office and saw it. 

He decided to browse the web for other recipes other than his grandmother’s. Maybe switching it up a little bit would excite him more about cooking. 

Probably not, though. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek knew complaining about flirting parents was in vain, but did they have to be so indiscrete about it? It only made things more awkward for him and the patient. Allison stood in the corner, hiding her laughs behind her clipboard. 

“Hannah should feel better within the next few days, it seems like she’s caught the bug going around the school. I’ll have Dr. Argent prescribe an antibiotic to help with the process.” He told the mother with too big of breasts. 

“Thank you so much, Dr. Hale. If her fever spikes again, is it okay to call you with any questions?” She leaned in closer and placed her hand on his arm. 

Derek gently plucked her hand off with his thumb and pointer finger and took a small step back. 

“If you have any questions, please feel free to call the front desk and they will transfer you to Dr. Argent or myself,” he turned to Hannah and pulled a lollipop out of his coat pocket. “Feel better, Hannah. I’ll see you around.” 

He turned around before the mother could try to talk to him again and scowled at Allison. 

“Please finish up here, I’ll see you in a moment.” He said. 

He wanted to kick her for laughing. 

He stepped into their office and sighed, dropping his clipboard on his desk and plopping down in the chair. Just a little longer and he could go home and try to mull things over with Stiles. 

Allison came in and closed the door behind her, stupid smile still on her face. 

“You’re the worst.” Derek said. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re drop dead gorgeous. The moms just want to ravish you.” She giggled. 

“It’s not just the moms,” he said. “I was propositioned by a couple of dads last week.” 

“So you’re a dilf magnet too? Way to go, Derek.” 

“I already have a dilf, I don’t need another.” He smirked. 

“Ew,” Allison said. “Speaking of which, still trouble in paradise?” 

“Unfortunately. It doesn’t seem like I can win anymore.” 

“What happened this time?” 

“Thanksgiving,” Derek admitted. “I told him we were hosting. Yesterday.” 

“Oh man, are you sleeping on the couch again?” She asked. 

“No, thankfully. I’m not trying to piss him off, but it seems like it’s all I’m good at lately.” He said. 

“Just give it a little bit of time, he tends to hold grudges. Scott forgot about his birthday once and he pretended he didn’t exist for almost half a year.” 

“Oh great, so I’ve got some time.” Derek snarked. 

“You’re different, I’m sure he’ll warm up sooner.” 

“How did Scott forget his birthday?” 

“Easily,” Allison shrugged. “He was losing his virginity, his mind was in other places.” 

Derek blinked once, twice, and a third time. 

“I…I have nothing to say to that.” He confessed. 

She smiled sweetly. There was a knock on their door before Dr. Morrell stepped in. 

“I thought I’d find you two in here.” She said. 

“Well it _is_ our office,” Allison raised an eyebrow. “Not many places to hide around here.” 

“You seem to do a good job at it, though.” Derek added. 

Morrell looked between the two of them with a bored expression. 

“Say what you want, but I have my reasons for being absent.” 

“And are we going to be enlightened with that information, or are you here to be vague some more?” Allison asked. 

“If you’d drop the attitude and let me talk, I’d be more than happy to.” Morrell snapped. 

“Well excuse me if I’m a little pissed off that Derek’s _standing supervisor_ has been MIA and screwing him over. Either you’re here or you’re not, but don’t mess with someone else’s career.” 

Derek knew his mouth was open in awe, he knew he probably should close it, but he didn’t know how to in that moment. 

“Okay, I deserved that.” Morell admitted. 

“Damn right you did.” Allison said. 

“I apologize that I haven’t been in contact with you two, but I’ve been transferring a patient here.” 

“Transferring a patient? What does that mean?” Derek asked. 

“The hospital she was in before was insufficient to her needs. We can better treat her here. I would like to assign you and Allison as her doctors.” She explained. 

“What’s the diagnosis?” Allison asked. 

“…Leukemia.” 

“No.” Derek said. 

“Hold on, Derek.”

“I’m not holding on for anything, I refuse. I’m not doing it, assign someone else.” 

“Listen, Sophia has a much better chance of sur-” 

“ _I don’t care_ ,” Derek snapped. “I’ve already lost one patient to cancer and I wasn’t even his doctor, I’m not doing it. You can write me up, demerit me, I don’t care. I refuse.” 

He got up from his desk and pushed past Marin and Allison, not stopping even when they called after him. What the hell was Morrell thinking? Why would she even _try_ to make Derek work with this little girl? Did she already forget about Jamie? He could see the edges of his vision tinge with red, his anger was getting the best of him and it wasn’t the right time or place. 

He had to get out of there. 

He shuffled into an elevator and punched the top floor. The whole ride up was filled with the loud exhales through his nose as he attempted to calm down. When the doors opened he stomped out and made his way to the roof entrance, taking the stairs by twos and shoving out the door for fresh air. He inhaled deeply, taking in the brisk November breeze and letting his anger drain out slowly. 

He couldn’t do it again, there was no way. He knew what would happen: He would meet this little girl, get too attached, and have his heart ripped out when she…

He couldn’t do it again. 

“Man, you cover some serious ground when you’re pissed off.” Allison said from the doorway. 

“Go away, Allison.” Derek said. 

“I will, once I’ve finished saying what I have to.” 

“I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Tough shit, you big baby.” She forced him to turn around and took his face in her hands. 

“I get why you don’t want to do it, I really do.” 

“Then don’t try to force me to do it!” He snapped. 

“I’m not going to force you to do anything, but I _am_ going to remind you what it is you’re training to become. A doctor. Someone who helps the sick. In your case, someone who helps sick _children_. You don’t get to choose what that child’s illness is, just like they don’t get to, either. Sophia needs our help and Morrell is entrusting us to do that.” Allison said. 

Derek couldn’t help it, he knew the tears were there before they trailed down his face. He was a grown adult, why was he crying on the roof of a hospital like it was some cheap rom-com? 

“I can’t do it, Allison.” He whispered. 

“Yes you can,” she nodded. “I know why you don’t want to, Derek. If I were you, I wouldn’t want to either, but we don’t get a choice in this career. I need your help, please don’t make me do this on my own.” 

Derek looked to the ground like a stubborn child. 

“As an extern, I _do_ get a choice…” He said. “Give me the night to think about it.” 

Allison searched his face for something, he wasn’t sure what. 

“Yeah, okay. Let me know tomorrow. Why don’t you go home for now?” She suggested. “Morrell and I can handle things for now.” 

“Fine,” Derek said. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll have an answer.” 

She gave him a gentle smile and left him to put himself together on the roof. He checked his watch and realized the kids would still be in school. Derek decided to go visit his mother for some advice on a few things. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

It was after school and Stiles was setting his desk back up after weeks of not being able to get into his room. It still smelled like fresh paint. The walls that were tainted with disgusting remarks and paint, were newly white and ready for Stiles to put more posters up. His class desks and chairs didn’t match anymore since several of them had to be replaced due to damage. Many of the files on his computer were lost forever since it was smashed on the floor, and his whiteboard needed replacing since they couldn’t get the paint off of it. All in all, he didn’t recognize his room anymore and he was sad. He looked around with disappointment, hoping when the students finally arrived in the morning it would be a different story. 

“Could be worse,” he said to himself. “They could have just blown the damn room up.” 

He was about to sit down when he heard a familiar voice shouting in the halls. 

“Stiles!” Lydia shouted. “Stiles, hurry up!” 

“I just had to say it could be worse, didn’t I?” He mumbled. 

Lydia all but ran into the classroom, hanging onto the door frame to keep from falling over. 

“Cora’s about to get into a fight.” She said. 

He sighed hard and darted around the desk, following Lydia out into the hallway. He could hear several students pushing and encouraging for a fight to ensue. He was impressed Lydia could run so fast in heels. 

“Which one of you fucking did it? Who vandalized Mr. Stilinski’s room?” Cora shouted. 

Stiles recognized her voice from anywhere. 

“Someone better speak up or I’ll bust everyone’s ass!” 

“Cora!” Stiles shouted. “Enough, get over here.” 

“She’s threatening us, I’m telling the principal!” A student said. 

“I don’t threaten, asshole. I fucking promise.” Cora moved to charge at the student but Isaac grabbed her while Stiles got closer to her. 

“I said quit it,” He said sternly. “You want to get expelled? I can’t help you if that happens, Cora. Back down, now.” 

She physically deflated at the realization that her senior year was on the line. It was obvious on her face that she didn’t want to back down, but Cora was smarter than that. She let Isaac pulled her away from the other students. The three students she was fighting with snickered amongst each other. Cora and Isaac almost made it behind Stiles before one of them taunted the two of them. 

“That’s right, let your orphan boyfriend get you out of trouble. Someone’s gotta be around to tell him he’s not a waste of life.” They said. 

And then Stiles couldn’t think fast enough. He saw a side of Isaac he never knew actually existed. He barely managed to get his arms around Isaac’s waist as the teen _lunged_ at the students. 

“GET OVER HERE YOU FUCKERS, I’LL WIPE THE FUCKING FLOOR WITH YOUR ASS I SWEAR TO GOD.” He screamed as Stiles used all his strength to pull him away. 

“Jesus Christ, Isaac stop!” Stiles shouted. 

Lydia and Cora each grabbed an arm and started yanking Isaac away from the other students. 

“You three,” Stiles began. “Are completely insubordinate.” 

“What about them? They’re the ones that are threatening us.” One of the students began. 

“Yes, because you’re taunting them, thinking you’re completely untouchable. Who do you think you are? Get off campus _now_. Expect a call from the Principal’s office tomorrow.” 

“We didn’t do anything!” 

“You’re trying my patience, that’s enough for me.” Stiles turned around. 

“ _faggot _.”__

__He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around with a rage that made the surrounding students take a step back._ _

__“Congratulations, you’re all getting suspended.” He snapped._ _

__“You can’t do that!”_ _

__“Try me,” Stiles smirked. “See you tomorrow, children. Everybody off campus, _now_!” _ _

__He made his way back to his classroom, hearing Lydia and Cora try to calm Isaac down. He stepped in and slammed his door shut._ _

__“You two,” he pointed at the love birds. “Are insanely stupid. Were you dropped on your head and suddenly forgot what the repercussions were for fighting on campus? You can be _removed from graduation_ , don’t you get that?” _ _

__“Stiles, they were the ones that vandalized-”_ _

__“I don’t care!” He shouted. “Guys, this isn’t your fight, you have no reason to get involved in this. It will just get you in trouble. I’m a big boy, I can handle my own battles.”_ _

__Isaac was still angry, his arms were crossed and he was looking at the ground with a glare._ _

__“Isaac, you need to calm down. You let them get to you and they win, don’t let their words have power.”_ _

__“That’s easy for you to say, you don’t hear what they’ve been saying about you in class!” He snapped._ _

__Stiles looked at the girls and their faces said the same thing, none of the teenagers were looking at him._ _

__“I can’t fucking stand it,” Isaac said. “They have you pegged as some kind of pervert, like you’re messing with our heads just because you’re going to marry Derek. It’s not fucking fair! They have no idea what they’re talking about and they need to shut their mouths.”_ _

__There were tears of frustration in Isaac’s eyes and it drained all the anger out of Stiles’ body. Of _course_ they’re all affected by this. He should have known better. He grabbed Isaac by the arm and pulled him up and into a hug. He squeezed tight until Isaac hugged him back. _ _

__“Thank you,” Stiles said. “To all of you. I appreciate it, I really do, but I don’t need any of you getting in trouble for me. I want you all to walk across that stage and get your diplomas, and you can’t do that if you get expelled because of me.”_ _

__Isaac let go and rubbed at his eyes to get the tears away._ _

__“Promise me you’ll just ignore them, even if they try to get a rise out of you. None of them are worth your diploma.” Stiles said._ _

__He got a nod from the three of them, albeit a stubborn one from Lydia._ _

__“Good, now can we please go home before Isaac tries flying again?” She asked._ _

__He gave her a halfhearted middle finger._ _

__

__0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0_ _

__

__When Stiles walked into the house with the teenagers, he was greeted by Erica who was holding a small orange flower. She held it out to him with a smile._ _

__“Derek told me to send you up to your room when you got home, he has a surprise for you.” She said._ _

__Stiles took the flower with a raised brow._ _

__“Does he now? Funny how he expects me to listen.” Stiles said._ _

__“I’ve been told I have to force you, even if it means I break out my puppy face.”_ _

__“Oh please don’t do that, I can’t handle the cuteness right now.”_ _

__“Then march up those stairs, mister!” Erica beamed._ _

__“I’m going, I’m going.” Stiles chuckled._ _

__Derek better know what he was doing, because Stiles was just not in the mood for anyone else’s shit. When he reached the top of the stairs he was met with some nice floral scents that seemed to trail from his bedroom. He peered inside, opening the door all the way, and found Derek standing there with a big bouquet of autumn colored flowers. The room also had several vases full of orange and red flowers, making the room smell wonderful._ _

__“I know you’re mad at me, and I’m probably the last person you want to see, but just hear me out, okay?” Derek asked._ _

__He didn’t give Stiles a chance to answer before he put his flowers down and grabbed Stiles’ hands._ _

__“I’m sorry,” Derek said. “I’m sorry for calling you names, I’m sorry that I just assumed you’d be okay with things, and I’m just sorry I keep screwing up.”_ _

__“Derek you’re not-”_ _

__“I’m not trying to upset you, I’m really not, but it seems like I’m really good at it lately. I’m working on it, though, and I promise I won’t call you names anymore and-”_ _

__“Derek!” Stiles laughed. He grabbed Derek’s face and kissed him hard._ _

__“Will you stop beating yourself up? I get it, you said something while you were angry. I’m not mad at you, I promise.” He said._ _

__Derek looked at him confused._ _

__“But you barely talk to me anymore…”_ _

__“Because I suck at apologies and I’m still a baby on the inside. It has nothing to do with you. I mean, sure, throwing Thanksgiving on me last minute was a real douche move, but I can move past it. In fact, I’m kind of excited for it now.” He said._ _

__“You are?” Derek asked._ _

__“Sure, I like a challenge. Now will you please stop feeling like you’re the world’s unluckiest person, and come help me plan out how we’re tackling Thanksgiving?” Stiles smiled at him._ _

__Derek kissed him again and wrapped his arms around Stile’s waist._ _

__“I love you," He said. "I just dealt with some really bad news at work, and I'm going to need you a lot more than you think in these next few months."_ _

__“And I'm here," Stiles said. "Even if it means dealing with you're poor planning once in a while. Now come on, worry wart, we’ve got a feast to prepare.”_ _

__

__0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0_ _

__

__Thanksgiving was definitely a challenge. Stiles didn’t think about the fact that he only had one oven and two turkeys to cook, but luckily Melissa’s house wasn’t too far away, and she was more than willing to cook one in her oven. The green bean casserole was way too peppery, courtesy of Erica. The sweet potatoes were good, though._ _

__The living room was barely big enough for everyone, but no one minded the little elbow room they had. The flowers Derek had bought brought a nice touch to their home for Thanksgiving. The Hales, McCalls, and Stilinskis managed to sit at the same table, and it was still one of Stiles’ favorite parts of the holidays. He truly enjoyed having a huge family._ _

__Before they began to eat, John raised his glass to his youngest granddaughter._ _

__“Erica what are you thankful for this year?” He asked._ _

__“No crazy seizures!” She said excitedly._ _

__“Cheers to that.” Stiles raised his glass._ _

__“What about you, Isaac?” Erica asked._ _

__“As cheesy as it sounds, I’m thankful for this big ass family.” He said._ _

__“Here, here!” Cora laughed._ _

__“Lydia?”_ _

__“I’m thankful for being a legal adult.” She raised her glass full of wine, per tradition in the Stilinski home._ _

__John clanked his wine glass with hers._ _

__“How about you Stiles?” She asked her uncle._ _

__“I’m thankful for resilience,” he smiled. “And the fact that I know when I can and can’t punch a student.”_ _

__“I’m thankful for that as well.” Derek winked._ _

__“What about you, Laura? What are you thankful for?” Stiles asked._ _

__Laura looked from Boyd to the rest of her family with a big, beaming smile._ _

__“I’m thankful for marriage.” She said._ _

__“… _What_?” Said all the Hales. _ _

__Everyone else’s jaws dropped as Laura raised her left hand and showed off her sparkly diamond ring._ _

__“Surprise!” She said excitedly._ _

__…And that was how Talia fainted on Thanksgiving._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUNNN!!! What do you think is going to happen to Laura? That was probably one of my favorite scenes to write thus far in this installment. Do you think Derek's fears are fair? What about Isaac? It was fun writing crazy!Isaac. 
> 
> Guess what? This isn't the only chapter you're getting! Check back in on Christmas Day! I'll be posting another chapter for you guys! 
> 
> Tons of questions are going to be answered, and I think I can confidently say the Christmas chapter is going to be my favorite. Lot's is going to happen, and I can't wait! 
> 
> I hope this update finds you in good spirits! What's everyone's plans for Christmas? I'll be house sitting, but I get to spend the day with my family, so that's good. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome. 
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> -John


	6. Embraceable You (Christmas Time is Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> _“And then she tells me that Allison said I_ looked _like a murderer.” He recalled his day._
> 
> _Stiles gave him a look, leaning back in his chair and shrugging._
> 
> _“I mean, she wasn’t lying.” He said._
> 
> _“I don’t look like a murderer!”_
> 
> _“You kind of look like a murderer, especially when you just wake up.”_
> 
> _“You’re not helping right now.”_   
> 

Stiles sat at the piano in his classroom and stared at the keys as if they would play themselves. He’d been practicing the same piece for almost two months, why was he second guessing himself two days before his performance? It had been years since he’d actually performed, could this be the part of stage freight he didn’t remember? He completely nixed the idea of a typical piece after scouting through all of his books. He tried Schubert, Schumann, and even old, reliable Chopin, but nothing called out to him. He figured the students would think it was boring anyway. They’re _expecting_ him to play something classical…so to speak. Instead, Stiles revisited a piece he hadn’t touched since his final recital of college. It kicked his ass then, and it proved to still be difficult as he practiced it for the charity event. Up until that moment, he couldn’t be deterred. He had been so confident and happy with his selection just the night before, yet his entire attitude changed as performance night grew closer. 

Danny knocked on the door before poking his head in. 

“You look like someone just kicked you in the balls,” He said bluntly. “Everything alright?” 

Stiles glared at him. 

“No,” he said. “Is it too late to back out of the event?” 

“What? Why?” 

“I’ve suddenly come down with an illness.” 

“And that would be…” 

“Voluntary paralysis?” Stiles tried. 

“Nice try, you promised me months ago.” Danny reminded him. 

“Ugh, and I shouldn’t have done that. I can’t do this, Danny, I’m not ready.” 

“You probably are and you’re just overthinking everything like you usually do.” 

Stiles gave him a bored look. He really didn’t like that his friends knew him so well. 

“I’m not going to say you’re right, because then you’d be smug and I’d be forced to punch you in your pretty face.” He said. 

“You really think I’m pretty?” Danny teased. 

Stiles flipped him off. 

“I wasn’t serious about backing out,” he said. “I’d never do that to anyone, especially you. I’m just…” 

“Nervous,” Danny finished for him. “I get it. I’m sure you’re going to do fine, though. What did you decide on?” 

“Were you at my senior recital? I don’t remember.” 

“Shit, you think _I_ do?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Fair point. Anyway, I’m playing a piece I performed then. It’s just really difficult and I probably should have spent more time with it.” Stiles admitted. 

“Well how long have you been practicing?” 

“Like, two months? Not long after you told me about the charity event.” 

“…And you think you needed more time? Jesus, Stiles.” Danny shook his head. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. It’s like he thought it was easy. 

“I’m glad you think I can just pick up any piece of music and just magically know it like the back of my hand. This shit takes time, Mahealani.” He said. 

Danny threw his hands up in surrender. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll lay off, but I’m sure it’s going to be just fine so stop freaking out.” He said. 

Stiles sighed and nodded. 

“Sorry, I’ll try. I just want this to be the best it can be. Derek’s going to be there.” 

“Ah,” Danny said. “It makes sense now. You picked this one for him, didn’t you?” 

Stiles ducked, feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole thing. 

“I plead the fifth,” he said. “You’ll have to hear it in a couple of days.” 

Danny smirked at him knowingly. 

“That’s the spirit, Stilinski. I’ll leave you alone, I guess. I’ll drop off a program order tomorrow.” He said. 

He clasped Stiles on the back and left him alone with his piano. Stiles gave him a halfhearted salute. 

_You picked this one for Derek, didn’t you?_

Yeah, he kind of did. He smiled at the thought. 

He took a deep breath and let his fingers glide across the keys, getting in some more practice. He could use all the help he could get.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Stiles and Erica snuck off to the next town to find Derek a Christmas present, considering it was the next week and Stiles had yet to get him anything. Erica, Lydia, and Isaac all chipped in and the both of them a couple of things, but Stiles hadn’t spent a penny on his fiancé. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he just didn’t know what the hell to get him. 

“What about a sweater, Uncle Stiles?” Erica suggested. 

“He has too many already, bug.” He said. 

“Yeah but this one will be special because it’s coming from you, maybe it’ll be his favorite?” 

“As sweet as that sounds, I don’t want to take anymore closet space from myself.” 

For a man whose main wardrobe consisted of dark jeans, t-shirts, and the occasional Henley, Derek took up quite a lot of room in their closet. Stiles didn’t understand how. 

“A watch?” Erica tried again. 

“Didn’t he just buy himself a new one?” 

“Oh right…This is hard.” 

“You’re telling me, kid.” Stiles agreed. 

What did you get a man who didn’t really show any indication that he liked, well, _anything_ most of the time? He and Erica strolled down the sidewalk, stealing quick glances at what the different stores had to offer. He stopped when something caught his eye in a jewelry case. In the middle of a bunch of shiny, expensive looking rings, was a dark, cobalt one. 

“Ooh,” Erica said. “That’s pretty! It looks like yours.” 

Stiles absently started spinning his engagement ring around his finger.

“Yes it does,” he agreed. “Let’s go in and taker closer look.” 

Derek didn’t have an engagement ring, not that he needed one, but it gave Stiles an idea. 

Erica peered into the array of jewelry cases inside the store while Stiles examined the ring he spotted. Where his held a single jewel in the band, this one was completely free of any. It had a matte finish, much less showy or loud like many rings could be. Derek was very much a fan of subtle, and this ring had his name written all over it. 

Stiles grew excited and impatient as the jeweler rang him up at the register.

“Would you like it to say anything?” He asked. “I can engrave a message on the inside if you’d like.” 

Stiles thought about it, pondering what it was he could say without sounding too cheesy. He pulled his own ring off and looked at the not-so-secret message Derek had left him. 

_I Love You_ was etched in neat cursive, left only for Stiles to read whenever he needed a reminder. 

He knew what he wanted Derek’s to say, writing it on the paper the Jeweler gave him. The man handed Stiles his credit card back and disappeared into the back room to finish wrapping Derek’s gift up. 

“Uncle Stiles, can I get this pretty necklace for Christmas?” Erica asked him. 

“What does the price tag say?” He asked. 

“Uh…twelve hundred dollars?” 

“Erica, my love, would you like to go to college?” 

“Yes?” 

“Then I’d walk away from the pretty necklace while you still can. The less heartbreak, the better.” He said. 

“…So that’s a no?” She tried. 

“It’s not only no, but it’s he-”

“Stiles?” Someone asked. “Did she say Stiles? As in Stiles Stilinski?” 

He turned to the stranger and raised his eyebrow. It was an older woman, maybe in her forties, with a bob that had seen better days. 

“That would be me, yes.” He said. “Do I know you?” 

“No, but you know my son. Considering you got him suspended before Thanksgiving.” She glared. 

Oh great. This was just what he needed. After the almost-fight with Isaac and Cora, one of the three other students received a nice suspension for using homophobic slurs. It happened almost a month ago, though, why was this mother still holding a grudge? Of course, he probably would too if it were Lydia or Erica, or even Isaac. 

“I didn’t get your son suspended,” he corrected. “He did that on his own. I’m sorry you don’t see it that way.” 

“He did nothing wrong, Mr. Stilinski.” 

“He called me something other than my name.” 

“And that’s suspension worthy?” 

“It is when it is derogatory,” Stiles said. “Surely you understand that any kind of name calling, _especially_ when it is directed toward a teacher, will have repercussions. I instructed him to stop taunting my students, he chose to call me names instead.” 

The mother glared harder, the hand clenching her purse tightening slightly. 

“Well if the shoe fits.” She sneered at him. 

Of course the apple didn’t fall too far from the tree. Stiles had to refrain from lashing out at her. After all, he had Erica with him, and he needed to remain a positive influence. 

“You can’t talk about shoes fitting when yours look like they’re three sizes too small.” Erica piped up. 

Never mind. 

“ _Excuse me_?” The mother hissed. 

“Erica,” Stiles warned. “Mind your manners!” 

“Sorry,” She said. “I meant to say your feet look like balloons blown up way too big and they’re about to pop at any minute.” 

Stiles groaned. 

“You need to be taught a lesson, little girl!” 

“And so do you, you mean old b-”

Stiles quickly slapped his hand over Erica’s mouth and pulled her to his side. Luckily the jeweler came from the back room with Derek’s gift. Stiles took it quickly and turned back to the mother. 

“ _Anyway_ ,” He emphasized. “I’ll be going now. It was absolutely unfortunate to meet you. Have a _wonderful_ holiday.” _I hope your oven explodes,_ he added on in his head.

He dragged Erica out of the jewelry shop and traveled a little ways down the sidewalk before he leaned down and scowled at her. 

“What the hell was that all about?” He asked her. 

“She was being mean!” Erica tried. 

“Yes, but you can’t just be mean back, Erica! You can get into a lot of trouble for that.” 

“No I can’t, I’m nine. Everybody loves nine year olds.” 

Stiles sighed in frustration. 

“Okay fine, you’re going to get _me_ in a lot of trouble.” He said. 

“Sorry Uncle Stiles,” She said. “I’ll behave next time. Or pretend like we don’t know each other so you don’t get in trouble.” 

“…I’ll take it.” He said. 

At least she was a smart nine year old.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek stood outside the patient room and stared at the number. They placed Sophia in room 204. 

Jamie’s room. 

He managed to avoid going anywhere near the little girl for at least a month, even though Morrell threatened him a few times if he didn’t get over his stubbornness. She knew better than to really push it, though. Allison was such a good sport about it, sometimes even pulling double duty just so Derek could avoid it. 

It was inevitable, though. He knew he was going to have to face the little girl eventually, and that day came sooner than he wanted. 

He took a deep breath and sighed hard, feeling like a little kid himself. He shook his head and told himself to get over it, grabbing Sophia’s file from the door bin and attaching it to his clipboard. He knocked gently before peeking his head in. Luck would have it, Sophia was actually sleeping. He made his way over to her machines and started recording the information into her file. Maybe he could be in and out of there without any exchange between him and Sophia. 

“Who are you?” A quiet, sleepy voice piped up. 

Karma was a real bitch. 

Derek looked down from the machine to a pair of big, green eyes. Sophia’s hair was dark brown and tangled from tossing and turning in her sleep. Her tan skin still held lots of color and she looked very healthy for a girl with Leukemia. 

“I’m Dr. Hale,” he said. “I’m just checking and making sure everything is working right. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” 

“Where is Dr. Argent?” 

“She’s off for the morning, she’ll be in sometime this afternoon.” 

“What about Dr. Morrell?” Sophia pressed on. 

“If you find her, let us know. She has a tendency to go poof.” Derek said. 

Silence fell between them as Derek jotted down the information into her file. He couldn’t write fast enough, wanting nothing more than to get out of there. 

“Are you always this talkative? I mean I can barely say anything over you.” She snarked. 

Derek’s hand twitched and he accidentally drew a line through what he was writing. 

“Guess I need to lay off the caffeine,” he snarked back. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“I think you’re the one Dr. Argent said looked like a murderer, but really was a big teddy bear.” 

Derek was going to kill Allison, that was for sure. 

“I wouldn’t try to find out, if I were you.” He said before Sophia could try hugging him. 

“I like to live life on the edge,” Sophia said. “At least I did…Until all this happened.” 

Derek snuck a glance at Sophia’s information to see she was twelve. The same age as Jamie before he died. He had to get out of there. 

“Everything looks good,” he said. “I’ll send a nurse in to help you out of bed to go to the bathroom. Don’t try taking any of the needles out, you’ll just hurt yourself.” 

“See you around, Dr. Hale.” She said. 

With a short nod Derek left and closed the door behind him, letting out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek washed the dishes as Stiles went over his lesson plans at the kitchen table. 

“And then she tells me that Allison said I _looked_ like a murderer.” He recalled his day. 

Stiles gave him a look, leaning back in his chair and shrugging. 

“I mean, she wasn’t lying.” He said. 

“I don’t look like a murderer!” 

“You kind of look like a murderer, especially when you just wake up.” 

“You’re not helping right now.” 

“Hey, I never said it was totally a bad thing. It’s kind of hot, actually.” Stiles admitted. 

“You need therapy.” Derek said. 

“Tried that,” he said. “It was alright.” 

Derek shook his head and took his frustration out on a poor, defenseless plate. 

“Derek, can I say something?” 

“Is it going to annoy me?” 

“Probably?” 

“Then proceed with caution.” He warned. 

He didn’t even hear Stiles get up, but suddenly there were arms wrapped around his waist and a head resting on the back of his neck. 

“I get why you’re being really cautious about this little girl and stuff, and I probably would be too, but I think you’re letting it cloud your judgement.” Stiles said. 

Derek stopped scrubbing and sighed, resting his hands on the counter top as Stiles rubbed his stomach gently. 

“I know you’re scared of what could happen: It’s another child with cancer, same age Jamie, but completely different situations. Jamie was terminal, but this little girl isn’t. You’re already expecting the worst for her.” 

“I don’t mean to.” Derek said. 

“I know you don’t, baby. That’s why I’m making you aware of it before it becomes a real problem.” Stiles explained. 

Derek dried his hands off and placed them over Stiles’. 

“I just…I don’t want to get attached.” 

“Then my love, you’re in the wrong profession. Attachments happen, they _should_ happen, or your heart wouldn’t be as big as it is.” Stiles kissed the back of Derek’s neck and tightened his grip around him. “Give this little girl the benefit of the doubt, you never know, she might need that attachment you’re so scared of.” 

Derek nodded, stroking his thumb over Stiles’ hand. 

“I love you,” He said. “Thank you.” 

“I love you too, my domesticated, sexy beat of a fiancé, now finish my dishes.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s butt and moved to sit back down. 

A scream came from upstairs, loud enough to make Derek drop the glass he was cleaning back in the sink. 

“Uncle Stiles! Uncle Stiles! I can’t see!” Erica screamed. 

Stiles was rounding the stairs before Derek could turn the faucet off. Erica was still screaming, even as he heard a loud thump like she fell on the floor. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw Lydia and Isaac coming out of their rooms in a panic. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “I got it.” 

He threw Erica’s door open and found it pitch black. 

_The damn night light blew out_ , he thought. 

He smacked his hand on the wall and desperately looked for the light switch, flicking it on to find Erica thrashing around on her floor. 

“He’s gonna find me!” She screamed with her eyes closed. “Uncle Stiles! He’s gonna get me!” 

Stiles picked her up off the floor and plopped down on her bed with her. 

“Erica open your eyes, it’s okay.” He said to her. “No one’s gonna get you.” 

Her body was trembling slightly, but Stiles didn’t know if it was because she was about to have a seizure or if she was frightened. He rocked her back and forth and stroked her hair. Derek, Lydia, and Isaac were watching from the doorway as Stiles tried to calm her down. 

Erica finally opened her eyes and looked around frantically. The trembling was slowly getting worst which meant she was about to have a seizure. 

“Derek, I need her medicine.” Stiles said. 

“No wait,” Erica gasped. “I don’t need it.” 

She chanted the words to herself and took deep breaths to calm herself down. Stiles continued to rock her back and forth, wanting to let her try to get herself under control. Soon enough the trembling died down to small shivers before it was non-existent entirely. 

Erica sighed and looked at everyone sleepily. 

“My night light stopped working,” she said. “I couldn’t see anything. I think I was having a nightmare or something. My head hurts.” 

“You fell off your bed,” Stiles said. “Pretty sure you got tangled up in all your dirty clothes that I keep telling you to pick up.” 

“I guess I’ll pick them up tomorrow.” 

“Yes you will, and I’ll grab you a new, better lasting night light tomorrow.” He said. 

“She can sleep in my room tonight,” Lydia spoke up. “In case she has another nightmare, I’ll watch her.” 

Stiles nodded at her, letting Erica get up and follow her sister to her room. Isaac followed them and split off to his own to go back to bed. Stiles sighed and moved across the hall to his own bed, suddenly too tired to go back downstairs and deal with his lesson plans. 

“Will she be okay?” He asked Derek. 

“I think so,” he said. “She pulled herself out, which is really good. I forgot how loud she can scream.” 

“We’ll never need a foghorn in our life.” Stiles agreed. 

Stiles should be more worried that Erica still needed a night light at nine years old, but if it helped her sleep, who was he to get in the way of that? She’d been through enough in the last year, he wasn’t going to ruin the progress she’d made. Still, he hoped the nightmares would stop soon. He didn’t want her to suffer more than she already had. 

“What about you? You ready for tomorrow?” Derek asked, pulling Stiles out of his thoughts.. 

“It’s just school, I think I can handle it.” 

“Yeah but your charity event is tomorrow night, isn’t it?” 

…Fuck. 

Stiles was hoping it was just a dream that it was the next day. He still felt so unprepared. 

“Right…Yeah, I think I’ll be okay.” He lied. 

“I’ll be there, Allison is covering for me.” Derek said. 

“Oh good, at least I know when I trip and fall off the stage you’ll be there to catch me.” 

“Always,” Derek smirked. “I’m sure you’re going to do fine.” 

Well…At least one of them thought so. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

He was going to screw it up, he could feel it. 

Stiles spent every spare minute he had practicing for the performance that night. He didn’t remember ever being as nervous as he was. Did Derek’s opinion really matter that much?” 

He was making amateur mistakes, blanking on parts of the piece, and forgetting when other parts happened. He was growing more frustrated with himself by the minute. The lunch bell rang and it wasn’t long before the regulars filed into his classroom, chatting among themselves. 

“Damnit!” Stiles shouted after he messed up again. 

Lydia, Cora, and Isaac fell silent, wondering if they contributed to his frustration. 

“Stiles, I think you’re over practicing.” Lydia suggested. 

“I’m not over practicing.” 

“I’m just saying, you’ve been non-stop with it for a couple of days now, maybe you’re overworking your brain? Take a break, I brought you curly fries.” 

“How did you get curly fries?” He asked her. 

“Her boy toy was on patrol duty around here today,” Cora snickered. “He dropped her off lunch.” 

“That’s taking advantage, and your grandfather would flip if he found out.” 

“Which is why I’m offering you curly fries to keep your mouth shut.” Lydia taunted him with the greasy bag. 

It worked. 

He made grabby hands at the bag, deciding curly fries were worth letting some information slip.

“Wait, before you get your hands all gross and stuff, I have a present for you.” Cora pulled a small, gold box out of her bag and handed it to Stiles. 

“Cora you didn’t have to do that,” He said. “If I open this, and something blows up in my face, I will have Lydia and Isaac plaster the most embarrassing picture of you, all over the school.”

“Okay first off, that doesn’t exist, I take amazing pictures. Secondly, I’m offended.” She said. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow, shaking the box slightly to see if anything would go off.

“Oh Jesus, I swear I’m not pranking you! I’m not mean all the time.” 

“Just twenty-three hours out of the day.” Lydia chimed in.

“You’re one to speak.” Cora sneered. 

“Alright, alright,” Stiles said. “I’m opening it.” 

The box was cute, a white ribbon tying it together. It couldn’t have been much bigger than his hand. He undid the ribbon and slowly opened it to find a black and white bowtie. On one side was a print of treble clefs and small piano keys, while the other side was larger keys. It was probably the cutest bowtie Stiles had ever seen. 

“Cora this is adorable,” he said. “I love it.” 

Naturally, Cora couldn’t take a compliment without seeming shy about it. 

“I didn’t know if you had anything like it, but I know you liked wearing bowties occasionally. Sometimes about them not getting caught in your desk like most regular ties do. I figured you could wear it for the charity event tonight.” She said. 

“Thanks Cora, I definitely will. Now your brother won’t ever be able to resist me.” Stiles winked. 

“Okay, ew. All you had to say was thank you.” She said. “Oh, mom told me to let you know they’ll all be there tonight. She can’t wait to hear you play.” 

“Oh wonderful,” Stiles grumbled. “When you say ‘all’ you mean…” 

“Mom, Dad, me, Laura, and Boyd.” 

“Oh, they’re talking to Laura and Boyd again?” 

Thanksgiving was truly an…experience. After Talia regained consciousness the Hales went into the kitchen for a hushed argument while Stiles and his family awkwardly ate. Isaac and Lydia took bets on whether Mark or Derek would punch Boyd in the face first. Stiles felt bad for his fiancé. 

“Barely,” Cora said. “Laura knows she screwed up royally, so I guess we’ll see if she actually apologizes.’ 

“And what about Boyd? Is your Dad still ready to kill him?” 

“No, but he runs a background check almost every day to try and find something to prosecute him for.” 

“Damn, I’d hate to be Boyd right now.” Stiles shook his head. 

He was glad he’d written off eloping from his list of options long ago. 

He’d rather not die.

Stiles looked at the bowtie again, getting a tad bit excited for his performance. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. Hell, he could possibly even enjoy himself.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

He was last. 

Danny fucking Mahealani put him as the last performer of the night. Stiles was going to murder him. He was pretty sure this was why Danny never actually gave him a program before the performance. 

“So one thing I forgot to mention was you need to talk a little bit about yourself and what you’re performing,” Danny said. “Nothing too crazy.” 

“Can I talk about the method of which I’m going to kill you?” Stiles asked. 

“If there’s time, sure.” Danny smirked. “Relax! You’re going to be great. I wouldn’t have put you in the last slot if I didn’t think you’d slay the scene.” 

“I hate you.” 

“You’ll get over it, it’s Christmas.” He ran away before Stiles could say anything else. 

He resisted the urge to flip Danny off as he retreated, looking down at the program in hopes that the order changed. No such luck. 

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned around to find Derek standing there with a bouquet of flowers. 

“I know I’m technically supposed to wait until after the concert to gives these to you, but I hadn’t seen you since this morning, and I’ve never been good at being patient. I can still throw them at you, if you’d like, though.” He said. 

Stiles had to resist the urge to throw Derek against the nearest wall and give him a filthy kiss. The flowers were beautiful, a colorful selection of dark red, orange, and accents of white. They smelled amazing, too. 

“I love you,” He said. “You always know when to come to my rescue.” 

Derek tilted his head slightly. 

“Stressing again?” 

“Something like that. I’m really nervous.” He admitted. 

Derek shifted the bouquet so he was cradling it, using his free hands to adjust Stiles’ bowtie. 

“I know you’re going to do great. Your dad made it tonight, too.” He said. 

“He did?” 

“Yep, he’s out there with Scott and my family. Apparently Deputy Parrish made him take the night off.” 

“Maybe he isn’t as bad as I think he is.” Stiles thought. 

“I could still warn him about what happens if he upsets Lydia, if you’d like.” Derek offered. 

Stiles leaned over and smelled the flowers one more time. 

“I think he knows very well what would happen to him. He works for her grandfather. I’ll keep you posted, though.” He winked. 

Derek kissed him on his forehead and brushed his thumb across his cheek. 

“Alright, I better go before someone tells on me. Try to relax, I know you’re going to do amazing. And if you still feel bad about it afterwards, I’ll give you your Christmas present a couple days early.” He said. 

“I may just say I feel bad to get my present early.” 

“I may just have to give it to you then.” 

“Are we still talking about Christmas presents?” Stiles smirked. 

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Yep, you’re feeling just fine. I’ll see you after the concert.” He said. 

“Please don’t throw the flowers at my face. My parents worked very hard on it.” 

“I’ll be sure to give my gratitude to your father in the audience.” 

Derek kissed him one more time and snuck away before he could be yelled at by the stagehands. Surprisingly, he was right, Stiles was feeling much better, especially since he knew his dad was in the audience. 

When he was in College, the sheriff wasn’t always able to get to Stiles’ performances. He missed almost all of his major recitals, including his senior one. He was kind of excited his father was there for the charity event. He’d have to thank Parrish some time. 

Stiles heard Danny take the podium and introduce the first performer, a local violinist who usually turned up for any opportunity to perform. He wasn’t very good, and everybody knew it, but violinists were hard to come by in Beacon Hills. He didn’t talk much, either. He once said he preferred his instrument talk for him. Almost everyone preferred it didn’t. Danny crept back over to where Stiles was standing, just in time to flinch together at the sound of the violin squeaking a note. 

“You _had_ to ask him?” Stiles whispered. 

“It’s not like we have violin students here!” Danny whispered back. 

“Good point, I’ll have to take that up with Principal Higgins.” 

“Yeah right,” Danny huffed. “He’s out in the audience. I’m sure after Castillo’s _emotive_ violin solo, he’ll jump high at the chance for an orchestra.” 

“Never say never, my friend.” Stiles snickered. 

The violin squeaked again and he felt bad for the guy, really. It was a pretty difficult instrument to play, but you had to commend Castillo for trying. Stiles took another peek at the program and his heart sank slightly. There were quite a few performers to get through. He recognized almost everyone, save for a few students who weren’t actually in a performing art, but claimed they could sing, dance, or play an instrument. 

The dance team put together a cute little number to the most over-used song in the book: All I Want for Christmas is You. Deep down, Stiles kind of hated the song, but he loved singing it at the top of his lungs, especially because it annoyed Derek to the point that he’d threaten to smother Stiles. 

He had to listen to a junior girl completely butcher Silent Night, which really hurt his heart. Luckily four of his saxophone players and his keyboard player from band, put together a great rendition of Jingle Bell Rock that restored Stiles’ faith in musical humanity. 

It was events like this that really proved he and Danny couldn’t be together for longer than five minutes. The side comments they were making would get them in horrible trouble if anyone had walked by and heard them. Stiles literally had to walk away when Danny mumbled something about Jabba the Hut having more talent than the athletics secretary singing Frosty the Snowman. 

Before he knew it, though, it was already time for him to perform. Suddenly he felt just as nervous as he did before he saw Derek. He watched as two stagehands wheeled the black Baby Grand piano onto the stage while Danny announced the last performance of the night. Stiles felt like he was going to be sick. 

“Is the piano ready? Awesome. Without further wait, I’d like to introduce a very dear friend and colleague, Stiles Stilinski!” Danny announced. 

There was semi-loud applause, most of it he knew came from his family, as he stepped out onto the stage. His hands were shaking and he _knew_ he should have went looking for his old Adderall bottle. It might have helped with his nerves. He stepped up to the microphone and peered out into the crowd. The lights thankfully made everyone dark silhouettes and Stiles couldn’t make out faces. He was only disappointed he couldn’t see his family. 

“Good evening, I’m Mr. Stilinski, but I think Coach Mahealani already said that.” Stiles rambled. 

He knew his nerves weren’t helping his inability to keep things short and simple, but he already opened his mouth, there was no going back. 

“I teach band and music appreciation here at the school, I’m hoping to add maybe a class of beginning music theory next year. Hint, hint, Mr. Higgins!”

There were a few chuckles from the audience. Hey, he was getting somewhere! 

“Though I instruct all instruments in the band, I’m actually trained in piano. I spent a little bit trying to find a piece that wouldn’t bore you all and put you to sleep. If anyone is familiar with musical history, it’s quite difficult to find such a piece.” Stiles chuckled to himself. 

The longer he looked out into the audience, the more his eyes adjusted to the lights. He was beginning to make out small details of people’s faces, which helped him find Derek and his father. Lydia, Erica, Isaac, and the Hales were all sitting next to them. It actually calmed Stiles down to be able to see his family, and they weren’t very far back, either. 

“Then I remembered there was a piece that just made me hate life as I tried to learn it in time for my Senior Recital, just before I received my degree in college. Almost every instructor of music will tell you to try and find an emotional connection to what it is you’re performing, because emotion brings music alive. It was hard for me to find that with this piece, especially back in college. Tonight, though, I think I’ll finally be able to give this piece the justice it deserves.” 

Stiles knew he was being longwinded, but he wasn’t really talking to _everyone_. Now that he could see him, he didn’t take his eyes of Derek as he spoke. 

“I’d like to dedicate this to the love of my life, for without you I’d have no emotional connection.” He smiled. 

He could see Derek blow him a kiss. 

“Okay, let me shut up, yeah? This is a beautiful rendition of the great Gershwin’s Embraceable You. Please enjoy.” 

He stepped away from the microphone and sat down at the piano. He gently brushed his fingers across the piano keys, just to feel them. It was a habit he got into back when he first really began to play. It was always important to know your instrument, even if you’ve played it over and over again. 

The pages of music flashed across his memory quickly, every note, beat, and measure reminding him where they go. The nerves still made his hands shake, but one final thought calmed him almost complete. One last word, a name, before he began to play. 

Derek. 

Stiles took a deep breath and, much like Castillo the violinist, let his music talk or him. His fingers glided quickly across the keys, arms crisscrossing over each other as they completed each other’s sentences. He heard the lyrics in his head as he played. 

_Embrace me…My sweet embraceable you…_

He closed his eyes and pictured the music playing across his vision. He was sure his head was moving around too, his father used to say he was ‘doing the Stevie Wonder.’ 

Every breath had a purpose when he played, he was never out of sync with the phrases. It was especially important with this piece. Earl Wild composed with meaning, nothing was ever random. 

_Just one look at you, my heart grew tipsy in me…_

Stiles recalled the first time he met Derek, watching him interact with Erica in the middle of a freezer aisle. He felt something back then, he just didn’t know what it would blossom into. He didn’t know that just a few years later, the two of them would be planning their wedding together. 

Stiles let his passion fuel his music, playing the climax with a newfound gusto. It was always the trickiest part for him, the part he could never actually get right, but he had something now he didn’t have before. He had someone to play it for, someone who truly embodied the meaning of the piece Stiles was playing. 

_I love all the many charms about you…Above all, I want my arms around you…_

He opened his eyes, but he didn’t look at the keys. He never did, because it would just make him over think and he would mess up. No, instead he looked out into the audience and found Derek’s silhouette once more. He knew Derek was looking at him too, their eyes meeting even if Stiles couldn’t see it. 

He wanted to finish his piece never taking his eyes off of Derek. He wanted him to feel it just as much as Stiles did. This is what Gershwin was writing about, the absolute drunk feeling of love. It was something beautiful if you truly felt it for someone, and Stiles could confidently say he did. It didn’t take him long in his life to find it, but damn did it feel good. 

_Don’t be a naughty baby…Come to papa, come to papa do…_

He could hear his piano professor shouting at him as he played. 

_“More emotion! Feel the music, Stiles. You cannot merely play, you must_ express _!”_

He hated to say that his professor was right, the music sounded so different when you had a reason to play it. With every key his fingers touched, they told of another reason why Stiles loved Derek. He wasn’t playing a piece of music, he was telling a story. He was telling his and Derek’s story. 

_My sweet embraceable…My irreplaceable…My sweet embraceable, you…_

His irreplaceable love. 

His embraceable love. 

His Derek. 

With the last chord, Stiles let his hands hover over the keys as the music resonated and drifted into nothing. His story was told, and now it was left for the world to hear. When his hands found his lap, there was still no sound. No applause, no talking, not even an awkward cough. It was as if, dare he say it, no one wanted to ruin the moment. 

He hesitantly turned his head to the audience and looked out, finally Cora was the one to break the silence and begin the applause. His nieces jumped to their feet, followed quickly by the rest of their family and the audience. Stiles positively beamed as he stood himself and took a bow. If he was getting a standing ovation, maybe he wasn’t as bad as he was expecting himself to be. 

He spotted Danny stepping out to the microphone. He gave Stiles two thumbs up and a dimple smile before addressing the audience. 

“Thank you so much for spending an evening with some of the town’s best musicians! Your donations are greatly appreciated and will be used in efforts to rebuild the fine arts in our schools. Please drive home safely and have a wonderful holiday!” He said. 

He stepped over to Stiles and gave him a big hug. 

“And you were worried,” Danny snickered. “That was amazing, buddy. Great job.”

Stiles didn’t even make it off the stage before his family found him. Erica tackled his midsection and squeezed tight. 

“Will you teach me how to play piano? Please? I promise I’ll only complain a little bit!” She said excitedly.

He stole a hug from Lydia and Isaac before Talia found him. 

“Stiles that was absolutely beautiful,” she said. “That is one of my favorite songs in the world and you made it so much better.” 

“Be careful, my head barely fits through doors as it is,” Stiles joked. “But thank you, I appreciate it.” 

“Dude!” Scott grabbed Stiles’ shoulders and shook. “That was intense! It blew your senior recital out of the water! Way to go, bro.” 

“Thanks, Scotty. I hope you recorded it for Allison.” 

“Of course, dude. She’d kill me if I didn’t.” He snickered. 

Stiles received more hugs from Laura and Cora, the latter commenting on his pristine fashion choice. Boyd gave him a fist pump, and Derek’s father, Mark, a stern handshake with more kind words. 

It was when his father approached that Stiles really lost it. John’s eyes were red from tears, ones he was still wiping away as he pulled Stiles into a bone crushing hug. 

“Your mother would be so proud of you.” Was all John had to say before Stiles was crying, too. 

He tightened his grip around his father and dug his face into his neck. It was the best compliment Stiles could receive. John let his son go, but not before he gave him a big kiss on the temple and a gentle pat on the cheek. 

The families discussed Christmas dinner plans and made sure they were still breaking in Talia and Mark’s new kitchen. After all, it wasn’t truly a kitchen until someone burned something. Stiles received final congratulations from the Hales as they all departed. Derek handed his keys to Lydia and told her to drive herself, Isaac, and Erica home. Derek chose instead to ride home with Stiles. 

As they walked to the Jeep, Derek draped his blazer over Stiles’ shoulders, pulling him closer with an arm around the waist. Stiles could smell Derek on the blazer and it was amazing. He discretely pulled it closer to his face and breathed in. 

He opened the door to the Jeep and put the flowers on the seat, but before he could get in, Derek shoved him gently against the door and kissed him deeply. 

“My heart grew tipsy in me, too.” He mumbled against Stiles’ lips. 

It was so cheesy, because of _course_ Derek knew the words to Embraceable You. Stiles liked cheesy, though. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed him back. 

“You know our first kiss was pretty similar to this one?” He reminisced. 

“Yeah, I think I recall vaguely,” Derek joked. “Should we go home and see what else I can recall?” 

“Ugh, yes. Many times. Many, many times.” Stiles agreed. 

He didn’t even care that he didn’t his Christmas present early. Derek rewarded him in many other, creative ways. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

The best part about having older kids in the house was Stiles didn’t have to wake up at the butt-crack of dawn on Christmas Day. His body, however, wouldn’t let him sleep much past eight. Derek was already awake and brushing his teeth in their bathroom. It gave Stiles time to roll over to his end table and pull the small black box out of the drawer. 

When Derek turned the faucet off and peered into the room, Stiles was sitting on Derek’s side of the bed with a beaming smile. 

“Merry Christmas, darling.” He sang horribly. 

“Please stop, I don’t want to start this day off badly.” Derek joked. 

“So mean,” Stiles shook his head. “Come here and open your present. I want you to see it before the kids do.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow as he sat next to Stiles and saw the black box. 

“What’s this?” He asked. 

“That’s not how presents work, weirdo. Open it!” 

Derek shook his head and smiled at Stiles. He turned the box over in his hand until he thought Stiles was teased enough and ready to jump out of his skin. He pulled it open and laid eyes on the matte onyx ring. 

“Oh wow,” Derek said. “This is amazing.” 

“I figured we’re already throwing tradition out the window, why not let it fly, too? Maybe now those parents will stop flirting with you. There’s a message on the inside.” Stiles said. 

Derek already loved the ring. It was subtle, but it wasn’t mute. It had a meaning, and it was quite obvious: He belonged to someone else, and he couldn’t wait to show that. He took a look at the inside and smiled, a warmness blooming in his chest. 

He etched the words I Love You on Stiles ring, and Stiles completed them with one of their favorite phrases. 

_…To the Moon and Back._

Derek wasted no time putting the ring on, laying his hand next to Stiles’ and seeing their promises to each other, together. He kissed Stiles before leaning over to his own end table and pulling out a long, wooden case. 

“I guess I can give you yours, too.” He said. 

Stiles made grabby hands, snatching the case from Derek and quickly opening it. He gasped at what he saw inside. 

“A little birdy told me the vandalizers destroyed your old one,” Derek said. “I thought it was fitting to get you a new pair.” 

In the box was two dark wood conductor’s batons. The grips were golden and held an S.S.H monogram. 

“I know we haven’t discussed it, but thought maybe you’d like to keep your last name in a sense.” Derek said. 

“Stiles…Stilinski-Hale?” Stiles asked. 

Derek nodded with a small smile. 

“You wouldn’t be the only one with it,” he said. “I’d want to change my name, too…If you were okay with this.” 

“You’d change your last name for me?” 

“I almost killed Lydia’s father for you, you’re surprised I’d change my name?” Derek asked. 

“…I…Can’t bang you into the mattress right now because the kids are going to wake up any minute, but tonight you best believe that ass is mine.” Stiles said. 

“I’m holding you to that.” Derek smirked. 

Stiles was right to think they couldn’t even try, because seconds later Erica’s door was thrown open. 

“Lydia, Isaac, Get up! It’s Christmas!” She yelled. 

She shot down the stairs like a rocket, screaming the whole way. Stiles couldn’t even be mad at her. The teenagers crept into the hallway much slower than Erica, grumbling the whole way downstairs. Stiles had to resist from laughing, he didn’t want Lydia to turn into Smaug again. 

 

Stiles’ family had a rule about Christmas: They didn’t have a lot of money, but they gave what they got. Everyone got as much as possible, but always one big gift. Something they either wanted or needed. 

For Erica, she jumped up and down with excitement at her new iPod. Now she could stop borrowing her sisters and being forced to listen to Lydia’s music. 

Lydia admired the light pink purse Stiles saw her eyeing a few months ago. 

“It’s like you know me,” she smirked. “I love it, thank you.” 

Isaac looked at his big gift in confusion, having not opened it yet. 

“I don’t get it,” he said. “I didn’t really ask for anything?” 

“We know. Stiles and I chipped in together for this one.” Derek explained. 

Isaac blinked a few times before tearing into the wrapping paper. What he found made his jaw drop. 

“It’s a laptop,” he said in disbelief. “You guys got me a laptop?” 

“Well since you didn’t tell us what you wanted, we went with something you probably need.” Derek said.

“I know you’ve been borrowing Lydia’s or using my office computer, and there’s nothing wrong with that, but having your own will help out much more, especially in college.” Stiles added. 

“I don’t know what to say…”

“Thank you will do just fine, buddy.” 

“I…Thank you.” Isaac mumbled. 

Derek gave him a wink before Lydia plopped something down in his lap. She also gave Stiles his present. 

“The three of us pooled our resources together and got you both something.” She said. 

Stiles opened his first, finding all of the pictures he had on his class desk in brand new frames. It looked like they added some new ones of all five of them as well. Stiles gasped, he thought the photos were destroyed. 

“But,” he started. “They ripped up all the pictures, how did you get these? Some of them were the only ones I had!” 

“It took a lot of time,” Lydia said. 

“And patience.” Isaac added. 

“We looked for all the pieces and taped them back together.” Erica said. 

“Then we brought them to a photographer to see what he could do. This was the result. Your classroom looks nice, but we all knew it was missing something.” Lydia explained. “It was the least we could do.” 

“I love you guys, you’re the best.” Stiles beamed. 

He couldn’t wait to bring them back to the classroom after break. 

Derek pulled out his new stethoscope from its box and admired the colors. The tubing was standard black, but the metal finish was a rainbow, the colors changing as he moved it around. He also noticed ‘Dr. Hale’ was etched on the chest piece. 

“Allison told me you were still using the same stethoscope you had through college,” Lydia said. “So we all looked around and found this one. We figured it was time for you to upgrade a little bit, Mr. Doctor man.” 

“We hope the rainbow isn’t too flashy,” Isaac worried. “It just seemed like a good fit for you. Matches your colorful personality.” 

“You’re a smartass,” Derek laughed. “But I like it a lot. Maybe this, partnered with my ring, will get the flirtatious parents off my back.” 

“Hopefully, because I don’t want to go defend what’s mine.” Stiles winked. “Okay, there’s one more present. I need to go grab it.” 

He disappeared around the corner to his office while Derek and the kids cleaned up all the wrapping paper. He returned with the white envelope he received just before Thanksgiving. 

“Isaac,” he said. “This is for you.” 

Isaac took the envelope addressed to him and looked at Stiles with a knowing expression. 

“Is this what I think it is?” He asked. 

Stiles merely smiled at him and encouraged him to open it. 

“It came before Thanksgiving, but I wanted it to be a surprise.” He said. 

Isaac tore through the envelope and quickly unfolded it’s contents to read them over. 

“Congratulations, Isaac,” Stiles said. “You’re officially a Stilinski.” 

Isaac’s mouth hung open as he read and reread his adoption papers. 

“This doesn’t mean you have to start calling me anything other than Stiles, nothing has to change. It simply means I’m officially your guardian and am able to take ca-”

Stiles wasn’t able to finish because Isaac crashed into him, the papers falling to the floor as the two embraced. 

“Thank you,” Isaac sobbed. “Thank you, thank you, thank you…” 

“Anything for you, buddy.”

Stiles couldn’t help the tears that filled his eyes. He squeezed the back of Isaac’s neck and held the boy. 

His boy. The boy he helped have a better life. 

 

Merry Christmas indeed. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

After dinner at the Hale’s, it was safe to say everyone was exhausted. Erica passed out quite promptly when she got home. Isaac was in his room with Derek, setting up his computer, and Stiles was sitting at the kitchen table, letting the day just resonate with him. 

It really was one of the best Christmases he’d had in a long time. Nothing could have topped it. 

“Stiles,” Lydia said from the kitchen doorway. “I have to tell you something.” 

He smiled at her, gesturing to the seat across from him. Lydia took it hesitantly, seemingly troubled by whatever it was she had to say. 

“I don’t know…I don’t know how to begin.” She mumbled, more to herself. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re pregnant.” He begged. 

“No! No, nothing like that. I, uh…” 

“Lydia,” Stiles said, reaching over to place his hand over hers. “You can tell me anything. Don’t worry.” 

She looked at him with tears pooled in her eyes. Really, it was just a crying kind of day. Lydia, though…Lydia only cried when she was overwhelmed. 

“I accepted a spot at Harvard University.” She said. 

The universe had a funny way of making everything just kind of line up. It always hit you with some crazy news when you least expected it, when you were least prepared for it. 

“…Oh.” Was all Stiles could get out. 

 

_Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think what I'm most frustrated about is, the one time I'm actually, truly positive I'll get a chapter out on a proper deadline, life tells me otherwise! I had every intention of getting this chapter out Christmas Day, and then one out of our six supervisors quit Christmas Eve morning. Unfortunately I've just had no time to write because I've been picking up slack at work. Ugh!! 
> 
> So I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. At least it's a long one! I'm actually quite happy with this one, a lot happened and I'm excited for the outcome. 
> 
> I'm going to say not to expect a chapter before New Years. Nothings saying I _won't_ write one, but I doubt it. Work is going to kill me before I get there... 
> 
> What are everyone's thoughts? Isaac and Stiles made me cry, not going to lie. 
> 
> For those who are interested: 
> 
> The composition that inspired the Charity Concert scene: [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZd-DQyEGZk). 
> 
> All comments and feedback are welcome! 
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)!
> 
> -John


End file.
